Glitches and Gods
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Lonely kid playing on the 360 version with no XBOX Live and has issues talking to people in real life. Gets sucked into game and meets Herobrine. Apparently, she's supposed to be a hero of some sort even though she's a newbie builder who uses peaceful mode. Sorry if I mess up facts. Including guest characters from here who've asked to join. (Filled slots for chapters to come!)
1. Chapter 1

A young newbie was playing on the Minecraft 360 version. She didn't have X-Box live, so she didn't have to worry about her world being destroyed. She was a lonely teenager who only got along with the staff at school. Her mother kept badgering her for grades, scholarships, and to be social, but the poor girl's mind wasn't strong enough for all of that. At least, that's how it seemed. Dawn Martin was a creative girl who held entire worlds and characters in her head. Her mind was so full of creativity that she was barely able to hold any facts from her original reality into her head, or so the shrink she visited weekly said. Frankly, the doctors all thought it was surprising that she was doing as well as she was, and surviving as well as she was in the first place.

Dawn had a 3.1 GPA and a 2nd year college reading level, what she didn't have was an anchor. She needed something for all her mental energy to go to, and because her mind was so filled with worlds, characters, and stories, she wasn't able to concentrate on school as much as her mother wished. Instead, she wrote stories and played video games. One of the most recent games that she played, other than PMD, was Minecraft. Her lack of social skills was due to many things but if she had the money for X-box live, than she'd be a social butterfly on the game. As long as she wasn't in real life, the young lady was able to talk to anyone. In the real world though, Dawn was bullied for her abilities, her looks, and her skills.

Dawn smiled as she found another set of coal. She didn't mind that it wasn't anything for her armor. She liked it all the same. She saw coal as a way to keep a light in her dark world. Dawn kept the game on peaceful, as she was afraid of creepers, skeletons, and the like. She didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want to hurt them. She didn't even hurt the squids when she ran into one. She ran away from them instead. When she had made her first item out of iron, it had been a set of sheers so that she could collect wool for her bed. Dawn had a simple house next to a mountain cave that she had dug herself. It was really just a shack next to a small tunnel.

As she finished mining the last of the coal, she placed another torch to light her way. She smiled. She was stuck in a "Steve" skin. She didn't have any money to purchase any skins for her player. She didn't mind really. She'd probably get some later on when she went to college next year and got the game on her computer. She was that close. She had been playing the game for only a month now, and already she felt a small bit of pride for having gotten as far as she had.

Dawn was in the middle of mining some simple iron when she noticed it. A glitch. She wasn't used to glitches. They didn't usually show up in a game that couldn't use the internet. "What the?" Her whole television screen blacked out for a minute. When it got back on, Dawn was surprised that her character had finished mining the iron, but now had a different skin on. She pushed a few buttons to get a better look at her character and was shocked to find that her character was no longer "Steve" but was in fact her own design! "Okay…. This is awkward…" She leaned forward to get a closer look, but fell as a darkness overtook her eyes and she drifted off.

 ** _"Let's see how well you do on my turf, 'Sunrise Warrior'."_** A dark ominous voice chuckled as it translated her name to its base meaning. **_"Don't worry though, you're actually going to be doing me a favor. You're going to save my world. You shall have help though, rest assured… welcome to the game, 'Dark Rose', my little hero…"_** Dawn managed to open her eyes one last time as she heard one of her story characters' name. Dark Rose was her hero character!


	2. Chapter 2

Herobrine, one of the few remaining deities of Minecraftia, looked over the part of the world he had found. It seemed untouched by "Players" save for a small shack. Herobrine detested Players. All they did was come and destroy. They cared nothing for people or mobs in their world. He landed next to a mob of skeletons. The leader came up to him. "Sir? What brings you to this far off corner of the lands?"

 **"I felt something pull me here. I'm not sure what. Has there been any casualties from the player here?"** Herobrine looked like a "Steve", but he had glowing white eyes and amazing powers. He rarely used armor, but was quite deadly.

"No sir, this player has not harmed anyone and has kept within the bounds of this small beachside area. She mainly goes underground to dig and any vegetation she cuts down, she just as quickly replants. I'd say she was a builder, but she seems to have some sort of aura that keeps us at bay, even at night. Even so, she respects the rules of the land without even making contact with anyone."

 **"You mean she doesn't mine at night?"**

"Not since her first week here, but that's our time. It was probably just a day in hers."

 **"You keep saying it's a girl. She has a new 'Skin'?"**

"Yes sir, she just got it today after something attacked her in the mines. We lost track of her then, but we think she's back in her house. She might've just fallen in the lava."

 **"I doubt it. Have any other players come here?"**

"No sir, she hasn't sent out a signal. This part of the world is completely cut off it seems. I'm not sure why though."

 **"Hmm… I think I'm going to investigate. If she's as peaceful as you say, then she might be able to be reasoned with."**

"Sir, is that really wise?" The skeleton general was shaking in his bones and diamond armor. He had just questioned a deity of Minecraftia! That was usually a taboo of some sort, but today, Herobrine seemed to be in a good mood.

Herobrine looked to the rising sun in the east. **"Yes, take your men and get some rest. It is sunrise, and you're not able to withstand the direct light."** The skeleton nodded and led his men back to the caverns that they called their homes during the day. **"I shall call for you if I need to."**

"Yes, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

When Dawn awoken, she clutched her head. "Oww… man I hate being me…" She opened her eyes and put on her glasses. She glared. This wasn't her room. It wasn't even the playroom in her house where she last remembered being. This was… her house, yes, but it was her Minecraft house. Dawn bit her lip. "Fractions and decimals… I should have made a nicer house… oh well…" She looked down at herself and chuckled in amusement at her outfit. She was in a black t-shirt with a red pixelated rose on it. Her pants were her grey sweats, or at least they felt like sweats, and she was also wearing a set of tennis shoes. She walked over to a window and tried to see her reflection in the glass pane she had made. She chuckled. Her dark black hat was styled like her Sherlock Holmes one that she wore back home. It was sitting on her blonde hair which was put into pigtails. She smirked. "Not bad. Not bad, but what the… what the cube happened? No that doesn't sound right… I need a Minecraft related pun… eh, I'll figure out one later, now where's my bag…" She walked over to a chest that had a small backpack on it. "Ah, there you are."

She opened the bag and found all her items that she had in her character's inventory laying in an organized pile in her bag. In her chest were a few spare items that she hadn't found a use for yet, most of which was food. She smiled. She had planned on using that for if she ever got the guts to go into easy mode or if someone tried to fight her. She placed all her food in her bag, save for a loaf of bread, which she was surprised to find actually looked like bread rather than a flat thing.

*Knock Knock*

Dawn looked towards the door with surprise. It was just after sunrise, and she was in a corner of the world that she had been isolated to, so who could it be. She thought back to what she had heard before she had passed out. " ** _Dark Rose",_** her hero name… she'd have to start going by that if she was wearing her outfit anyway. She shrugged and walked over to the door, unarmed. If she had neighbors that she didn't know about because she was from out of the game, then she didn't want to be hostile to them.

She slowly opened the door. "Hello? How can I help you?" She smiled with her mismatched blue and green eyes towards the figure in the doorway.

"Um… hello, I'm sorry, I wasn't really expecting you to answer."

"Heh, don't worry, I wasn't expecting someone to drop by. I was actually about to go out and see if I could find out what happened to me. Come in, I'm… Dark Rose… I guess." She shrugged. She pulled out an apple and offered it to the stranger. "Apple? It must have been a long journey to get all the way out here."

"Thank you. My name is…"

"Herobrine, right?" Dark chuckled lightly. "I've heard of you. I'm actually surprised you knocked. Rumors always say you just send in creepers and such to blow up my house, and if I make it to a certain point, you go and attack me on your own before I'm crushed." Herobrine grimaced. "Considering that I'm not dead yet, and that I'm actually alive here instead of playing on a controller…"

"Wait, what? You're really here?"

"Yes." She laughed. "Funny, isn't it? I must have ended up too weird for my world so someone finally decided to send me out of it, though I must say, I'm surprised that I ended up in Minecraft."

"Minecraftia…"

"Huh?"

"This place is known as Minecraftia, and if you were really sent here, than something powerful must have sent you." Herobrine closed his eyes as he tried to put together what he had just heard. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I woke up, I guess."

"And… you aren't disturbed?" Herobrine looked at her like she was insane.

"Ha, of course I am, but why should I take it out on you? I noticed a glitch in my system when I went mining, so I figured that I should check that out if I want to find anything out. Besides, I might get lucky and find some diamonds."

Herobrine made to roll his eyes, but it was hard to tell since his eyes were filled with a disturbing white light. "Of course you're looking for diamonds, ugh."

"Well if I want to keep mining, it's best if I mine with a good tool, and I thought that a diamond pick-axe would help me." She shrugged again. It was starting to annoy the young deity.

"You don't even seem concerned with the facts that you've put together! Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"Some."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're Herobrine, supposedly a demon glitch of the pixelated world of Minecraftia. I'm a human player that has been transported in by dark magic of some sort, but since you don't know about it, that means that you aren't the one who summoned me here. Did I mention about the dark creepy voice that told me I was supposed to be a hero? Best joke ever, by the way. Oh, and since you haven't killed me yet, I'm going to assume that I'm safe at the moment to breathe."

Herobrine was twitching with confusion. If everything this human had said was true, than some other deity had dragged her into his sector to tick him off or something. This human also seemed to have no cares or worries about personal well-being.

"Hey, Herobrine!" Herobrine looked towards the door where the young girl was standing. "You want to come and mine with me? I've got an extra pickaxe and we can talk more while any ores we find smelt later on if you want."

"Can we talk while we mine as well? I'm quite confused by your attitude towards all of this."

"Eh, sure." She handed him a stone pickaxe while she took a wooden one. "I've got another stone pickaxe in here as well as some other supplies, so we can mine till we break the pickaxes or my bag gets filled, whichever happens first." She smiled like it was a normal thing to deal with, mining with a deity that was supposedly going to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

"…so that's why I'm not really worried. I mean, come on. This world has things that can blow me up, sure, but hey, I'm stronger then back home, and my creativity is actually appreciated here… I think." Herobrine shook his head. This girl had more self-doubts than a zombie trying to go to prom. It was quite sad. "Oh, sweet, some iron!" He turned to see her mining the iron with the last of the stone pickaxes. She had been excited by everything that wasn't normal cobblestone, gravel, or sand. Suddenly he heard a shattering and turned to find her grimace at the pickaxe that shattered in her hands. She had managed to get three of the four irons, but she had now lost her last tool. "Oh well."

 **"You really don't care?"**

"Oh, it's not that. It's just that I'm worried about when it gets dark. It might already be dark outside and if so, then I got to hurry. You should too. I don't know if you really are safe from the creatures of the night." She gave off a small wistful smile that confused the white eyed being that had been mining with her for several hours.

When they made it back to the small shack, Dark Rose let Herobrine sit on her bed while she sat on the chest. She filled her little furnace with some coal for fuel and some iron that they had found. They had only found a set of ten irons, but that was better than usual for Dawn's record.

"Now, what else do you want me to explain about myself, Herobrine?"

 **"You're actions. You never seem to pick a fight, and you keep replanting whatever you destroy."**

"That's silly. I hate violence. It only causes pain, no solution. As for me being green, let's just say that I don't want this world to be like mine, and I like plants. I feel more at home amongst the forests in my hometown then in my house with my family… though I could argue for a library instead, heh."

 **"You are a strange player, Dark Rose."**

Dark Rose looked towards Herobrine and blinked. "Oh… sorry…" Her voice was suddenly quiet. Herobrine felt uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to make her feel like she needed to apologize. In fact, he liked that she was strange and different from the other players. She took a deep breath. "Well what about you? Why haven't you attacked me yet? Everyone agrees on one fact, you attack players."

 **"Ah, that… well… usually, they don't talk back like you do, and they fight me at every turn, killing innocent squids and destroying mobs with reckless abandon. They usually start the fight anyway, what with me looking different and trying to protect mobs. They are destroyers who destroy for fun with no reasoning whatsoever. Then there are the 'Greifers', the worst of the players. They are so cruel that they destroy other players' creations. Why?"**

"I'm not sure. Some people are just total jerks. Personally, I hate jerks who destroy everyone else's hard work. There's no point, and it makes people angry." Dark shrugged. It seemed to be the only social action she really knew. She then yawned, as it was late in the night, and she hadn't really slept since she had arrived there. "Ugh, sorry about that. I guess I'm just tired. Mining took a lot out of me... This is the most anyone's stuck around me in years, too. I was sorta expecting you to either kill me out of annoyance or just leave me in the mine to my own demise." Her smile was a weak sad sort of smile with a hint of wistfulness that said she was used to being alone.

Herobrine was surprised. **"Not a problem. I'll leave you so you can get some sleep. I might come back tomorrow."**

"That'd be… nice." Dark Rose's smile grew wider as her mismatched eyes drooped into a sleepy gaze. "G'night, Hero." She waved as he left.

 **"Good night… Dark Rose."**


	5. Chapter 5

One of the skeletons was waiting at the edge of the clearing for their god when he returned. "How did it go?"

 **"Much better than I expected. She seems to have no desire for destroying our world. Also, she has been brought in here for some reason. We need to find out what brought her here though."**

"You mean she's actually here?"

 **"Yes, I'm afraid so. She's actually peaceful and has introduced herself as Dark Rose, though I'm sure that's just what she'd make her player-name. She really is a strange one though, even for a player. She seems stranger than even a Griefer."**

"In a bad way?"

 **"No, young skeleton, in a good way. She might prove to be a good ally in the upcoming war. There is in fact a dark presence, but… it seems to not surround her. I don't yet understand why, but somehow, I think this Dark Rose will be of greater assistance to us than I can imagine..."** Herobrine smirked as he walked off towards the cave that the skeletons used to travel to their underground kingdom. **"I must report this to your king. I don't recommend disturbing the young lady, as some power of some sort brought her here. I hope to soon find out though."**

"Yes sir."

Herobrine made his way through the cavernous underground and into the large antechamber that led to the hidden kingdom of the skeletons. The leaders of the mobs were there at the moment having a meeting. He walked into the palace gates with ease and knocked on the door to the meeting room with grace and patience. He was let in seconds later by the king of the zombies, a fat zombie with an ability to grow larger than any mob alive, save for the ender dragons. "Herobrine? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" The zombie king growled.

Herobrine chuckled darkly. " **You've been spying on players too long, Jordan. Each one of them claims that they've killed me at one point or another. I have business with you three at the moment."** The king of the skeletons nodded and motioned for the god to come in and have a seat. The king of the Endermen glanced nervously at the white eyed deity. **"How are preparations for the upcoming war, Grimwar?"**

The skeleton king nodded. "We are all working as hard as we can, but we don't know what it is that we are going up against. Perhaps you could supply us with an answer, Lord Herobrine?"

Herobrine nodded. They deserved that much. **"Yes, of course. We are going up against something that threatens to destroy mob and player alike, amazingly enough. When I last faced her, she had possessed the guardians and the humans that lived among us, even the villagers. Now we have no guardians and we have what are called the players. I fear that she can possess them much easier than the guardians. Her name is Nightshade. She has her own army of mobs that listen to no one but her, trust me, we've tried to deter them in the past."** Herobrine sighed as he remembered the war.

He himself had fallen for one of the guardians, a young woman from another realm that was known as Dawn. She had disappeared near the end of the battle after taking down Nightshade. Nightshade had cast a curse on her before finally being knocked unconscious. Dawn disappeared in a pixelated cloud of black and white just after the war was over. Truly, Dawn was no fighter, though she was not to be taken for granted. She just preferred to build. She herself had designed the castle of the skeleton king in her early days and some of the other places that were now ruins around the world. Dawn had been an architect of the ages, barely leaving any sign of her handy work but in her constructs instead of destruction.

Davin, the Enderlord, had been around for that war, as lasting through the eons was something that endermen tended to do. The skeletons did this as well, but the zombies had a harder time doing this. "Indeed, but we don't have the rose of darkness on our side anymore… such a shame that she disappeared."

" **The rose of darkness?"** Herobrine looked at the old shadow with curiosity.

"Yes, that young lady guardian that followed you everywhere. Surely, you noticed her shield? It had a black rose on it."

" **Ah, and so she earned the title, 'Rose of Darkness'?"**

"Well yes, my lord. If you will remember in battle, she used a wooden sword whenever possible, and she called it 'Black Thorn' which is another rose related item. She was a fine craftsmen. I believe that if she had tried, she could have built anything she desired out of any material she could get ahold of, even obsidian."

 **"Maybe so, but we might never know, now will we?"** Then Herobrine remembered Dark Rose up on the surface. **"Speaking of Roses and darkness, have any of you been dabbling in magic? A player has been transported here. Ironically enough, she goes by the name of Dark Rose. She isn't violent in the slightest it seems, and she's a builder."**

"Hmm… how does she feel about mobs?"

 **"As I said, she's a non-violent being, a pacifist I believe, but she seems afraid of confrontation and being attacked."**

"Interesting. Do you think she can be trusted?"

 **"I'm not sure why, but the girl is certainly a confusing one. However, she means no harm and for some strange reason I feel compelled to trust her. Do you wish to meet her?"**

The three leaders looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement. Then Grimwar answered, "We shall meet her on our turf, just to be safe."

 **"I understand. I shall bring her down here. I trust you shall have some of the magic users down here as well? We really need to find out how she arrived here and if she's a warning of Nightshade starting the war."**

"We shall also summon an oracle. You know how they love to be in on these things."

 **"Good. Let's hope that this Dark Rose is willing to meet you though, heh."**


	6. Chapter 6

"Really? They want to meet me?"

 **"Yes. You are a different type of player than the ones we usually come across, and the leaders of three of the greatest mobs would like to meet you."**

"Would they be offended if I came in armed?"

 **"With what? You only have some iron. The skeleton King's guards all have diamond swords and iron armor, save for the generals."**

"Oh that's okay, I was just meaning a wooden sword in case someone came to close. See, I'm not used to people… or mobs… wanting to talk to me." It was nearing the afternoon and Dark had been sitting on her bed sketching out some things in a journal.

Herobrine thought about it, putting a block hand to his chin. **"I don't see any harm to it, so long as you don't enchant it or anything like that…"**

"Great! Thanks, Herobrine!" She dug into her wooden chest and brought out a damaged wooden sword. "Ah, here it is!"

 **"Are you sure you want to work with that one? That sword is highly damaged. What did you use it on?"**

"Oh, I was experimenting with if it would cut down a tree faster than my hands. It was before I made an ax. Let's get going then." She smiled like a child and touched her hat.

 **"I know I'm going to regret this, but just how old are you, Dark Rose?"**

"Hmm? Oh I'm eighteen now. I'm going to college next year… or at least I was… eh, whateves."

 **"You don't care?"**

Dark Rose gave him a look that was between a glare and amusement. "I don't think that school should be one of my worries if I'm trapped in this world where I could die at any minute, do you?" Herobrine blinked in surprise. He had almost forgotten that little fact. "We better get going if we want to get there by sunset. Don't mobs like night better than day?"

 **"Yes, but can you stay awake long enough?"**

"If my mind is active enough, then yes. Lead the way, Hero."

 **"Why do you call me that anyway?"**

"What? Hero?" Herobrine nodded. He was only a hero to mobs as far as he knew, never to players. "Well… it's part of your name, the first part in fact, so I … well if you don't want me to call you that…"

" **No, it's fine, I was just confused. So you think of it like a nickname?"**

"Yes." She blushed in embarrassment. She wasn't used to dealing with people, much less beings that could destroy her with a glare.

 **"Ah… well then, I suppose you have a nickname?"**

"Several… but since I'm using my game name in this world, Dark Rose, you could call me whatever you want." Her voice was quieter and a small smirk was on her face in an attempt to keep calm.

 **"I think I'll stick with calling you 'Dark' or 'Rose'. They seem to both fit you in a way, though the rose more than dark, and they are different parts of your name. How does that sound?"**

"Sounds great." Her energy was back to normal and she was smiling again.

 **"Good, now let's get going. It's actually not that far to the underground kingdom. You like building and architecture, right?"**

"Oh definitely! I love a good building, especially if its strong. I've even been drawing some since I got here, now that I know I can craft things easier here." She pulled out a small journal that she had obviously crafted recently. "I'll take this with me so that I'm sure no one will take it. You never know after all." Herobrine nodded as he led the young builder away from her little shack. Her mismatched eyes sparkling with adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

Herobrine led the girl down through the mountainous region and into a mineshaft. He then led her to a tunnel that was filled with skeletons. She started to bite her lip and pulled her hat down onto her now square head more. Some of the skeletons seemed to glare at her while others grinned. One's eyes opened wide with shock at the fact that a player was following Herobrine without question or chains, and that she wasn't attacking at all.

The strange duo then entered through a large antechamber that led to the palace. Dark Rose's eyes widened in shock at what she saw and she instantly brought out her journal and pencil. Herobrine chuckled as he noticed her following while working on sketching out the design. She never stumbled and stopped when he did. She was used to this sort of thing. Herobrine also noticed that she was left handed, supposedly meaning that she was more creative. **'Well that might explain her building and drawing habits...'**

When they entered the throne room, Dark had her journal in her pocket and her pencil tucked in just above where her ear would usually be. She knelt before the throne where the king of the skeletons, Grimwar, sat. Lord Davin and King Jordan were standing next to the throne as it was the skeleton's kingdom.

Grimwar couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of a human kneeling in front of him and actually showing him respect. He hadn't seen that happen since the guardians, and not all of them had been humans. "Rise, young lady, and speak your name."

Dark Rose stood up, giving off a regal aura of her own, much to the amusement of Herobrine who floated next to the kings. "I am Dark Rose, your lordship. It is an honor to be allowed even the sight of these hallowed halls." Her voice was no longer the childish one that Herobrine had been hearing, but instead mature, regal, and... familiar to the old deity as he tried to place where he had heard that voice before.

Grimwar looked towards the young lady with his intense dark purple eyes. "Tell me, young lady, do you know why you are here?"

Dark Rose took a deep breathe and risked a glance at Herobrine. After spending most of yesterday with him, mining, she had started to feel like she could trust him. Her gaze then went back to the kings. "I'm assuming that it has something to do with my physical appearance in this world?" She took her hat off her head and a blonde ponytail fell to the back of her head as she scratched it. She then placed her hat back on her head as she noticed one of the skeletons nearby flinch. It was wearing a dark purple robe.

"Indeed." He then nodded to Davin who started to walk towards her. "But first, what do you know about Endermen, Dark Rose?"

She closed her eyes as she felt her pale skin get colder. "Tall, dark creatures, purple eyes, unknown phsycic abilities as well as teleportation. They apparently attack with their hands. I'm afraid I don't know much." She blushed as she opened her eyes. The lord of the Endermen was standing right in front of her.

"We can also read minds, dear lady. If you'll permit me that is?" Lord Davin asked as he offered his block hand to her.

"I really don't think that's a good idea… but… if you need to…" Dark Rose bit her lip again and glanced to Herobrine. He nodded once. Dark Rose trusted him enough for this. She closed her eyes and held out a hand to the lord of Endermen. "You might regret looking into my messy mind…"

 ** _In Dark Rose's Mind…_**

Davin had never seen anything like it before. A mind that was split into multiple planes! He looked around for the young player but found something just as shocking as the multiple realms. Dark Rose was talking to a being with white eyes

"…am I here?"

 ** _"You are here because I have brought you here. You are to be my champion once more, young one."_** The other woman was similar to Herobrine in the fact that she had glowing eyes, but they were pink, and she wore a black gown that seemed to be made of shadows. **_"You will have lived twice by the end of this adventure, Dark Rose. Perhaps your luck has changed?"_**

"Oh for the love of pixelated videogames will you just tell me a straight answer? Who are you, why are you here, and why did you bring me here? Is that so hard to answer?"

The woman laughed and turned her head towards Davin. **_"Lord Davin, do you recognize my young hero here? Her memories are blocked at the moment, but I can assure you, she is the real deal."_** Davin made his way slowly towards the two with a panicked look in his eyes. **_"Confused? Yes, you were like that last time you traveled into Dawn's mind."_**

"I thought her name was Dark Rose?"

 ** _"It is. But it's also Dawn Martin. Do you remember what that means?"_**

"Sunrise warrior… but Dawn Martin disappeared a millennia ago after defeating Nightshade the first time…"

"WHAT?" Dark Rose looked between them in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm an eighteen year old girl with social problems and an overactive imagination! I'm not some hero from over a millennia ago that single handedly defeated Nightshade and her forces of the NetherEnd!" She then blinked in confusion.

"You know of the NetherEnd, yet no Player has made it there before?"

 ** _"I said her memories were blocked, I didn't say they were destroyed. Dawn or Dark, she has lived twice. I brought her back here before the full extent of the curse could take effect. Sleep now, young hero. You won't remember this conversation when you awaken properly. You shall remain as you are, but your memories will help you with your actions… sleep…"_** Much to the surprise of Davin, Dark Rose glared and fell into a deep sleep in her own subconscious. **_"I recommend not telling Herobrine that she is Dawn just yet. He will find out eventually. No. What you shall tell them is that she is a guardian chosen by me, Heratia. I am the deity of hope, and this child is, as she likes to put it, hope."_**

"My lady, is this wise?"

 ** _"No. But we are running out of options and out of time. Nightshade is the embodiment of nightmares. Dawn or Dark Rose, this young lady has counteracted all forces thrown at her from Nightshade without even realizing that she is the cause of her misery. No, Dark Rose has not yet unlocked her powers, but her mind is sharp and her special abilities will be strongest here. She can also convince the players to help fight Nightshade. The decedents of the other guardians will be easy for her to find as the humans from her world already know some of them."_**

"You don't mean…"

Heratia gave a sly smile. **_"I'm afraid so, Lord Davin. The Youtubers, or at least some of them, are the descendants of guardians. Dark Rose is smart enough, she can probably figure it out by sensing them."_**

"But! They are so violent! They attack our people without reason, and the worse of them do this and destroy their own friends work as well!"

The goddess nodded. **_"Indeed, but nevertheless, Dark Rose or Dawn Martin, she can awaken their inner guardian… at least long enough for you all to end this threat."_**

"And where pray tell will you be when all this is happening?"

 ** _"Why that's a silly question, Davin."_** She looked wistfully at the tall Endermen as she started to fade away. **_"I'll be waiting for someone to rescue me, of course…"_**

 ** _End dream sequence…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Davin stood as Dark Rose's body fell asleep to the cold iron ground. Davin looked at the child with shock before shaking his head. He looked to Herobrine's concerned face and remembered what he had been told. He took a deep breath. "She'll be fine. Heratia used her as a means to communicate with me." This caused the deity to glare. He hadn't heard from her since just after the players had arrived. "She's been captured by Nightshade…" This caused the whole room to gasp, even though the majority didn't even have lungs to gasp with.

"What? Is it really possible to capture a deity?" Jordan asked rather foolishly.

 **"Yes, but it is rare to do so and very hard. Only another deity could do it properly… What else did you learn from her?"**

"You aren't going to like this, but Dark Rose here is supposed to be able to find the descendants of the guardians that roam around us, and some of them… are the Youtubers…" This caused another outrage. "Please, let me finish!" He called over the clatter of bones and swords. It took a few minutes, but eventually it was quiet again. "Thank you. Dark Rose is also a guardian, but a leader of them, I think. She is a hero that Heratia herself pulled into this world. Why or how she did it, I'm not sure, but I know this, Dark Rose is here to help us, whether we wish to accept it or not is our choice. She doesn't even know it herself, but she apparently has great powers that are dormant inside her. She can be a great ally, or our worst enemy… that decision is ours alone it seems…"

When Dark Rose awoke, she found herself back in her own little house. "Guess I suck at first impressions, huh?" She asked herself, a common thing for one so lonely.

"Actually, the fact that you're alive means that you've impressed them." Dark turned her head towards the voice with a glare in her eyes. There was a young boy in a set of iron armor.

Dark jumped off her bed and got into a fighting position, though she was certain she'd lose. She didn't like waking up to strangers staring at her, even though this was the first time, she still knew it was creepy. "Who are you?" Her voice wasn't the childish one she usually used, nor was it the mature one she had used in front of the kings of the mobs. This was the voice she used when defending herself against her mother and her classmates, this was her fearful, but angry voice. It was strong, and yet seemed to be all that was holding her up at the same time. "What do you want? I don't have any useful ores."

The boy chuckled, his deep blue eyes filled with a white light. **"I know, but you seem to think of them as useful."** The white light flashed, blinding Dark Rose's vision for a moment. When she could see again, she found herself looking at Herobrine. She glared at him still. **"What?"**

"Next time, warn me. I was seriously freaked out there!" She gave him a small weak punch in his shoulder. "Honestly! Give me a heart attack why don't you! I thought you were some weirdo perv player!"

 **"A what?"**

"Never mind, Herobrine, ugh!" She glared. She shook her head and walked over to her crafting table. She picked out three iron bars and some sticks. She put it all together to make an iron pickax. She then made herself some iron boots and put them on her feet.

Herobrine just shook his head. **"You really are a strange being."**

Dark sighed and looked back to her new friend. "Look, Hero, I know I'm strange. I know I'm weird. I've heard it all before. I honestly don't think that you need to tell me that over and over again."

 **"Sorry, Dark Rose. I did not mean that… at least not in that way."**

"Yeah, most don't. Come on, let's get going."

Herobrine blinked. **"Go where? To your mine?"**

"No. Though I think I'm going to need more armor… I just got a bad feeling… like even my little shack here won't be safe for long…" She suddenly jerked her head and ran out of the shack. "RUN!" Grabbing Herobrine's wrist, she pulled the god out of her home just in time as it blew up.

 **"What in Minecraftia was that?"**

Dark Rose let go of the deity and grabbed her wooden sword and ran off towards a fleeing figure. "GET BACK HERE YOU GREIFER!" Her mismatched eyes glared fiercely at the running figure with a golden pickax on his dark blue cape.

The figure ran away laughing with Dark Rose right on his heels. Herobrine looked at the sight with shock, confusion, and amazement. "Hahaha you can't catch me noob! I so griefed you, hahaha!" Herobrine usually preferred to avoid this particular Griefer as much as possible, as the glowing white eyes disturbed him. He often feared that it was like looking at a walking mirror that was more destructive than he was.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you grief, you pest!" Dark Rose closed her eyes and broke off at a faster pace, tackling the player with amazing ferocity. "You're in this world for what? A day or so? And you think it's right that the first thing you do is grief me?"

"Hey, hey, easy, easy! It's just a shack! You can rebuild! Besides, how do you know I did it and not a creeper?"

"Do I look like a moron, Einshine?" She punched the boy with her empty fist and then stood up over him. It was Einshine, one of the most famous Griefers in the game of Minecraft. Though Dark Rose had never met him, due to never being online, Dawn had heard of him from his music videos. "This is my turf, and I know for a fact that the creepers wouldn't destroy my place without reasoning. I also know that you have a nasty habit of using TNT and Flint with steel."

Herobrine risked walking towards the two slowly. Einshine noticed him and started screaming. "AH! It's Herobrine!" Dark Rose swatted him with her hat, the two flaps being quite hard. "OW!" Then the boy looked at her, then the hat. "That… that actually … hurt…so…"

Dark stood back slowly. "So no, this isn't a dreamish nightmare, welcome to Minecraftia, Griefer."

Einshine stood up slowly, still cautious of Herobrine and the strange girl standing in front of him. "Wha, how? Who…?"

"Dark Rose, but as for how… tell me, did you have your game glitch or something… and hear a voice? Just before ya fell asleep?"

"Yes…" He slowly pulled out a golden shovel.

 **"I've been meaning to ask, but why a shovel and why a golden one?"**

"Um… because budder looks cool…"

 **"Budder?"**

"Yeah, the thing is that gold looks so much like butter, so Youtubers started calling it budder and it just caught on." Dark Rose looked back at the ruins that had been her shack. She then noticed another Griefer from the internet. "Herobrine, keep this kid here, I've got to catch his friend." She ran off before the god of the mobs could protest.

Freddisaal was an animator that usually worked with Einshine on his YouTube videos. The two of them were members of one of the biggest groups of followers online; Sky's Army. Skydoesminecraft was the leader of a team known as Team Crafted. Freddy happened to be staring at his hands at the moment. They had blisters from punching a tree. "That… that actually hurt… I can feel it… this… this is…"

"Real? Yeah." Freddy turned his gaze towards Dark Rose as she walked up to him. "Welcome to Minecraftia. I guess you could say that the game's been taken to the next level." She readjusted her deerstalker on her head and offered a hand. "Name's Dark Rose. Nice to meet you Freddisaal. You do nice animations."

"Um… thanks?"

"I'm from Earth as well. Oh, and we should hurry. I don't know how much patience Herobrine will have for your friend, Einshine. Frankly, I'm already annoyed. My house was blown up." Freddy's eyes widened at that. He ran towards the smoke where his friend had set off an explosion and then saw Herobrine talking to Einshine.

"Einshine!" Before Freddy could charge Herobrine, Dark Rose pulled on the collar of his shirt. "Ack!"

"Easy there, hotshot. Herobrine's not going to kill him unless he does something stupid."

Herobrine looked towards Dark Rose and grimaced. He had a strange sense of Dejavu. Einshine was just standing there, paralyzed. Dark Rose smirked. The two boys sat down on the ground while Dark Rose looked around to see if anyone else was around. **"What shall we do with them? They destroyed your house, Dark Rose."**

"Yeah, but that's because they didn't realize that this place was real." She sighed. "We'll have to keep them nearby in order to keep them safe. This isn't a game to us anymore. Someone's bringing players into the game, and that means that we're all in danger."

Freddisaal looked at the two standing over him and his friend. "How did this happen?"

 **"I am unsure, but we shall try to return you to your home world. Goodness knows that we don't tolerate you all here killing everyone and destroying everything."** Herobrine's voice was strict, cold, and haunting. It made both boys flinch. **"You're bad enough without actually being here."**

"Their avatars are pretty annoying, but in this case, it's helping me to tell who's who out of this mess." Dark Rose sighed. "We'll have to build another shack. We'll need a place to spend the night if we don't want to cause an uproar." She started off towards her cave and then turned to the three boys. "You boys coming?"

"Mining?"

"Duh. You three help get the supplies we need, then I build the house. That simple, and if you have a problem with it, then you shouldn't have blown up my house in the first place." The two mortal players gulped while Herobrine just chuckled. "What's so funny, Herobrine?"

 **"This reminds me of a similar situation that I was witness to a while ago. Two guardians had accidently blown up one of my followers' homes. She made them mine out a cave where they were forced to spend the night. She then made them mine out the materials to build her a new house. Thankfully, she had just forced them to make a simple shack. It was certainly a nice place though."** Herobrine chuckled.

Dark Rose smirked. "Yeah? Maybe I should take a leaf out of her book." She pulled out her pickax. "In the meantime, both of you had better start using those tools of yours for good use." She glared at the boys. "Einshine, you're collecting cobblestone with me. Any other materials and ores that we mine are a bonus. Freddy, you and Herobrine are collecting wood and wheat seeds from the grass nearby."

"Hey, why do we have to do what you say?" Einshine glared. He didn't want his friend to be killed by Herobrine and this girl was acting way too bossy.

Dark Rose grabbed Einshine by his arm and started dragging him to the cave. "Because you are the idiot that destroyed my house? Because we are really in Minecraftia? Because your life depends on it? Because you probably don't know how to really survive, even in a world that you think of as a game? I don't know, you take your pick of a reason, but those all seem pretty good to me." She growled, much to the amusement of Herobrine.

 **'Huh, so she's more inclined to take charge around players than mobs and knows how to take care of herself. My word, she and Dawn would've done amazingly together… where did that come from? I thought I was over her… oh Dawn…'** Herobrine sighed and noticed Freddy was still shivering in fear. **"I'm not going to kill you, you know that right?"**

"Why?" Freddy looked at him wide eyed with surprise in his blue eyes.

 **"Let's just say that I'm not as bad as everyone says, I just don't like when you attack mobs for no reason."** Herobrine grabbed a wooden ax that Dark Rose had left for him. **"We'd better get started. To be honest, I don't plan on getting on Dark Rose's bad side, especially if what she's doing now isn't it, heh."** It was a strange thing to hear Herobrine chuckle without any menace in it.

"Heh, right… better get some wood then…"


	9. Chapter 9

After mining for a couple of hours, Dark Rose finally ran out of torches and dragged Einshine back to the surface. They had found some iron, but the majority of their haul was cobblestone. Dark smirked as they reached the surface. "See, Herobrine didn't kill Freddisaal, and you both get to live to see another pixilated sunset… that is if I get our shelter built fast enough."

"Here's the wood you asked for, miss." Freddy handed her some wood nervously. He kept glancing at Herobrine, who just sighed. It would be a while before players didn't freak out at him.

"Thanks, but please, just call me Dark Rose." She had her usual childish voice again and started crafting. The first thing she made was a crafting table since all her gear had been destroyed by the explosion. She then used the crafting table to make some forges so she could make the cobblestone they had collected into stone. She made three of these forges and placed in as many cobblestones as she could. For the fuel, she had happily found some coal that Einshine had complained about while in the mine. She placed all the coal into two of the forges, but ran out by the third. She then made some of the spare wood that Freddy and Herobrine had collected into wooden planks, then some of these into wooden boards. She placed the boards into the third forge which roared to life. "That'll do nicely for now." She then used some spare dirt from her bag to make a tunnel like entrance to the cave and went inside it. "Be right back."

The three boys were confused by her actions, as the sun was nearing the nearby ocean's edge. Dark Rose came out smiling and dirty as she dusted off her hat. "Okay, one temporary shelter is up and good to go."

"HUH?" The two mortals chorused as Herobrine chuckled in amusement.

"Well I knew that the cobblestone wouldn't be ready in time for night, but I had Einshine help me dig out my cave and I made some rooms using the dirt in the caves. Don't worry, the torches are bright enough, and I had some doors in my bag left over from when I was building my house originally. I was planning on making it bigger, but hadn't gotten around to it yet." She shrugged and walked over to the forges and the crafting table.

She grabbed the stones and made them into stone bricks after placing the iron ores into one of the forges. She then noticed the sun setting. Einshine and Freddy held their weapons, ready to attack anything that came near them. Herobrine looked up to the heavens, wondering why they were not listening.

"HEY GRIEFERS!" The two boys turned in embarrassment towards the girl who was now standing in front of the cave. She had placed a door over the small hole and had filled in any gaps with dirt. "You boys coming, or what? I assure you, you're gonna need some sleep if you want to live to get home." She walked in and waited as the three boys followed her in. To their surprise the cave now looked like a decent little place, save for the lack of beds and windows. "I'm out of wool, so I only had two spare beds." She pointed to the two beds, one of which had a blue blanket with a golden pickax on it while the other had Freddy's pixelated symbol from his shirt on it. "Don't ask me why you two get the beds, just be sure to stay in them until morning or you might get blown up." Dark Rose called as she walked over to a wall that had another door in it. "I'm going to be in the middle room so if anyone pulls anything, I'll know about it."

Herobrine looked back at the two as they jumped into the beds, somewhat with fear, somewhat relieved. He chuckled and followed Dark Rose. **"I take it, you set up another room for me on the other side?"**

"Yes, because those babies can't share a room with you because they're afraid of you killing them, and I can't share a room with any of you because I'm a girl, and I have principals." Her room was a simple one with a torch and a few dirt blocks for a bed. She then opened another door that led into a room with a lava pit. "I ran out of torches, but I had a bucket of lava in my bag in case I found some diamond so I could make obsidian. I was hoping that obsidian wouldn't blow up. Anyway, I dug a pit and the lava acts as a light. This okay?" Herobrine smirked. It reminded him of a shack that Dawn had once made him, with a lake of lava and a bed of tree leaves. He looked, and sure enough there was a bed made out of spruce leaves. "Oh, yeah, had some leaves from when I was fooling around with the shears, trying to collect leaves. Hope you're okay with sleeping on that."

 **"Heh, thank you, it's perfect, Rose."** Dark Rose blushed.

"Right, I'll see you in the morning."

Herobrine sat on his leafy bed and concentrated hard on his memories. Something wasn't right here, but he felt like he had been through this all before. He walked towards the lava and used his powers to display his memories on it like a touchscreen, sliding certain memories out of the way as he searched for the images he so desperately wanted.

He stopped when he came across an image of the guardians. He sighed. He could still name them all; Fredrick Sullivan, Erik Shine, Sky Blazer, Derek Lox, Jeremy Fuzz, Mitch Baja, Lawrence Lan, Atlas Craft, Spark, Flame Rocker, and of course, Dawn Martin. There were other guardians as well, but these were the ones that had managed to beat Nightshade's mind control and help him to win the war. He frowned as he looked at the image of Erik and Fredrick. He glanced towards where Einshine and Freddy were sleeping. He grimaced.

 **"Their descendants… irony of all ironies as Dawn would say… I guess it's a good thing that Dark Rose didn't let me kill them, heh."** The boys looked similar to their ancestors, only Erik didn't have the glowing white eyes that Einshine had. The white was really just part of the boy's mask though.

He then looked at the part of the image with Dawn in it. She was wearing her black armor that had been covered in squid ink, or so she said. She claimed it was made of leather, but people often doubted that. Some said that it was really made out of obsidian, what with how it was never broken, and others claimed it was ink covered diamond. He chose a memory that he had of her alone without her armor on. She had blonde hair in a ponytail, though sometimes in pigtails, a black newsboy's cap, her black t-shirt had a red pixelated rose, just like Dark Rose… Herobrine glared in concentration. Why did these two look alike? Dawn had never been a mother… He then looked for other similarities. The eyes were a definite, one blue, one green, and the exact same ones as Dark Rose. Then he looked at Dark Rose's cape that she had often used as a shield. It was like Davin had said, she had a black rose on it, but the rest of the cape was red. He then looked at the sword that she never went anywhere without. It was the strongest sword he had ever encountered. No matter how many battles that wooden blade had been through, it never broke…

 **"She's dead, and yet I seem to have found someone… just like her… how is this possible?"**

 ** _"It's not… at least not without heritage or magic…"_** Herobrine looked to an image in the smoke from the lava. Heratia's face appeared, smug as ever, even though she was trapped. **_"But… then again, she was the most powerful of the guardians, even if no one really knew it."_**

 **"Aren't you supposed to be a prisoner?"**

 ** _"I get a free phone call."_** Herobrine groaned. Even trapped, Heratia knew how to annoy him. **_"Anyway, just calling in to check up on the search for the new guardians."_**

 **"What did you do, Heratia…"**

 ** _"Oh whatever do you mean, dear Herobrine?"_** She chuckled.

Herobrine sighed. The girls that he knew today were all annoying in some way or another. **"Dark Rose. She looks too much like Dawn Martin when I think about it. You did something, didn't you?"**

 ** _"Surprisingly, no. My champion's return is because of her own powers."_**

Herobrine blinked in surprise. **"What are you saying?"**

 ** _"I'm telling you what you've already guessed at. Dark Rose is Dawn Martin. My little Sunrise Warrior has, as the players call it, respawned. She was trapped in another world that made her weak and powerless, as was part of Nightshade's curse. I will admit, I was shocked when I sensed her return, but had to wait for her to grow up before I could bring her back here. After all, I also had to be sure there was reason to bring her back, other than to rescue me, and then I had to be sure that she really was Dawn, and then oh boy, I had to be sure she would react the same as Dawn did all those years ago. Rebirth can be a messy thing you know."_**

Herobrine sat down and clutched his head. **"You really are a pest, you know that?"**

 ** _"Yes, but you know you have to save me anyway."_** Herobrine groaned as he knew it was in his best interest. **_"Oh, and you might be interested to know that Nightshade's bringing in everyone else."_**

 **"What!"**

 ** _"Yes, but if you hurry and get to them first, you might be able to convince them to fight with you. She won't even need to use mind control on some of them, haha, you made yourself look like such a villain, haha, oh man."_**

 **"I don't see what's so funny."**

 ** _"Everything repeats itself, I believe Dawn told you this before?"_** The god of mobs nodded slowly, already wishing he was asleep where he couldn't be annoyed. **_"Well, that's what's happening now. You have your ever faithful follower back at least, right? Mind you, she doesn't remember who she was in her last life, but I know she's still so annoying that only you can deal with her."_** Herobrine glared, but Heratia just smiled. **_"Anyway, I have to go now. Be careful of Dark Rose's ego, her depression has made her think very little of herself, and she's only sure of herself on certain things now a days. See you in the NetherEnd when you lot rescue me."_** She smiled as the image faded.

Herobrine hit his head against some cobblestone that was in the room. **"Interfering like always, and at the wrong times. Can't that ditzy goddess of hope ever give hope like she's supposed to and at the right times? Honestly, Dawn would've been a better goddess than she was, ugh!"**


	10. Chapter 10

When Dark Rose awoke in the morning, she felt this unbelievable urge to break something. She walked outside, after sneaking past Einshine and Freddy who were still asleep, and started punching a tree. After five minutes, one of the wooden blocks on the tree shrank to a managable size that she quickly placed in her inventory. Dark then continued punching the tree until it was nothing but tree leaves. She then proceeded to continue collecting the leaves. When all of that was done, Dark Rose planted a sapling she had collected in her bag.

"You angry or something?" Dark Rose turned her head to face Einshine.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Just a little annoyed."

"Sorry about your house..."

Dark turned her head towards the beach. The sun was rising slowly over the ocean. "It happens. Sorry for scaring you. I just don't like mindless destruction." She turned her head back towards Einshine. "Something's going on here and it's not right. Players, Youtubers, whatever they call us now, we shouldn't be sucked in here so willy-nilly… something's going down and we need to find out what."

"You sound like some lamo hero that dies at the end of the story or something."

"Heh, sorry. I'm a writer. I write stories back home to clear my mind. . . I need to build something to clear my head. Go wake up Freddy, will ya? I'll wake up Herobrine in a few."

"You sure that's a good idea? He's dangerous! One of the most dangerous things to ever be created by accident in Minecraft!"

"Heh, so I hear. I also hear that you are one of the most dangerous Griefers to deal with, so what? I honestly don't care about the rep you have, just what you show me. I'll make us all some breakfast later."

"You can cook?"

"Yes, more than the recipes show on the game. I also know how to do a few things that I'd never get away with in our world too." Dark Rose's smirk gave a dangerous feel, but at the same time, it seemed to also make one feel calm, like everything would work out. "Get going, I've gotta build something…"

With that, Dark Rose started laying down the foundation for something. Einshine just shrugged and headed back towards the cave. When he and Freddy arrived back, they found Dark Rose was sitting on a bench in a little pavilion while drawing in her sketchbook.

"Wow…" The pavilion was made out of wood with a stone roof in the shape of a dome. It had little flowers planted around the edges of it and seemed to have a lantern made out of a torch just above the center of the pavilion.

"Don't blow it up please. It's not easy building, even if I was using a controller." Dark Rose didn't even look up to them. She closed her book and put it in her pocket. She placed her pencil under her hat, behind her ear, and got up. "I'll get Herobrine so we can figure out what to do next. Here," She handed the boys each a piece of bread. "We'll get something else later on."

"Um, thanks…" Einshine looked towards Freddy who shrugged in confusion. She was treating them like they were friends, or at least like they hadn't blown up her home yesterday.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Rose entered the cavern and felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. She flicked her wrist and her wooden sword came to her hand. She glanced at it briefly, somewhat surprised, but the crushing presence near her grabbed her attention once more. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She growled. Her eyes widened as the cave became darker. "HEROBRINE!" She ran towards the room that she had made the deity.

Herobrine was fighting something in his sleep it seemed. He was having a nightmare. Dark Rose didn't have to know about Nightshade to know that a god having a nightmare wasn't a good omen. She ran towards him, dropping her sword to the floor as she went and started shaking him, despite the powers that he possessed.

"Herobrine, wake up! It's a nightmare! Come on, wake up!"

 ** _"Let him sleep a little longer, young one…"_** Dark Rose turned towards the voice. Standing in the light of the lava, a tall female standing at about three blocks high. She had dark eyes that seemed to glow with a black energy surrounding her brown eyes. Her hair was dark black with red streaks in it. Her gown was made out of shadows and she had fishnet tights and gloves. Her voice was cold and yet seductive. Dark Rose got into a fighting stance. **_"My, it's been so long that I almost forgot what you looked like, Dawn. Heh, still wearing that stupid shirt, but I will admit, the hat style is different."_** Dark Rose glared. She risked a glance towards her wooden sword. This caused the demoness deity to laugh. **_"Don't even try it, I can move faster than you, especially in your new body. Poor thing, you probably don't even remember me, do you? My name is Nightshade…"_**

"I don't have to ta know that you're the reason my friend won't wake up… and I have a feeling you're the reason for a lot of the other issues I have back in my homeworld, aren't you?" Dark grabbed her hat slowly and brought it to her chest.

 ** _"Well… yes, I will take credit for that, but I will also say how surprised I am at how far you've come. I mean, I certainly didn't expect you to last for ten years,_** ten years ** _, in such a heavy depression. I thought that I had finished you when you were in eighth grade, what with you trying to drown yourself and all, heh, but here we are, four years later and you… how do you put it? Still standing?"_** Her smile sent a chill down Dark Rose's spine. She didn't budge though. She didn't care about her life at the moment. Her friend needed help, and she had to get rid of this witch to do that.

"Yeah… I'm still standing… so how did we meet before?" She kept her voice even, relaxing her muscles to make a sprint for her sword.

 ** _"Oh? You mean that your boyfriend didn't tell you? Huh, and here I thought he wouldn't keep anything from you."_** Her smile got wider, showing her disturbingly perfect teeth. **_"The truth of the matter is I was there at your creation. You were made to be my apprentice, my helper if you will. Oh it was grand having a guardian in the beginning, but then I realized that you weren't panning out the way I'd hoped. You might find yourself afraid of fire and bombs, right?"_**

"You left me to burn, didn't you?"

 ** _"You always were smarter than the other guardians. Which brings me to wonder… why you never claimed to be the leader and yet everyone said you were… ah, but I digress, we were talking about introductions, which leads up to how come you've got this stupid hero worship for that boy of a god."_** She pointed threateningly at Herobrine. Dark Rose made sure she was in front of him in case of an attack. **_"He rescued you from the fire, though you were just obeying orders like I told you to. I had to hypnotize you to stand in the middle of the forest while I set it alight of course, but it almost ended your miserable existence."_** Her laughter was colder than a blizzard in the arctic circle. **_"You always had to go and help people. Why?"_**

"It's who I am, even today if what you're saying is true…" Her voice held steady while inside her head she was going through the tale she had been told and trying to use it to unlock any memories. She stole a quick glance back towards Herobrine who was still tossing and turning in the leaves. She then looked towards her sword. It was only a few feet away.

 ** _"What are you going to do now, little Sunrise Warrior? You're hero is trapped in a nightmare, or rather, a memory, and you're sponsor is trapped in my realm."_** She just kept laughing.

Just laughing, like all those bullies. Belittling her, just like her mother. She looked up to the deity and gave a dangerous smirk. She wasn't at home. She was stronger. There were no teachers to scold her if she beat this lady up. Her mother wouldn't mind so long as she managed to survive. She had a chance. "What am I going to do, Nightshade?" She raised her hat as though to place it back on her head. "This," She then tossed the deerstalker to the goddess of nightmare's face. "Spinning hat of doom!" Surprising both girls, the hat started spinning faster like a buzz saw as Dark Rose made a dash for her sword. Her hat was knocked back by the deity as Dark started hitting her back with her sword.

 ** _"Why you little brat! You think that will stop me?"_**

"What do I look like? An idiot? Don't answer that. Of course not, but I won't die without a fight!" She batted continuously as her mind started to hurt. 'What's going on? I keep finding myself hitting her. My attacks seem to be pushing her farther away from Herobrine at least, so that's good. What can I do though? This thing will break soon and… is that a chunk of obsidian?' She looked at her wooden sword with a pained expression as it shattered. "Oh Fractions!"

She looked up in time to be swatted back by the deity. She blacked out as she was knocked against three blocks of obsidian. The blocks were shattered, and so was Dark Rose. **_"You never did understand. I can destroy you at a whim, and always, you had to go against me. Well now you can't stand even if you survived that attack. If you have survived then you shall witness the crumbling of this world that you so love as I burn it to the ground. I have enough players to pick through for this, hehe. They think themselves creators, but soon they will see that they are this world's destruction."_**

In a puff of dark black smoke, Nightshade was gone and Dark Rose was still lying on her side with her back against the obsidian blocks. Herobrine was still in his nightmarish memory…


	12. Chapter 12

_In Herobrine's memory…_

A battle ensued, war threatening to tear the world apart. Herobrine found that sound no longer worked. He was in his full clad diamond armor once more, his diamond sword slashing through the shadows as he called out to the guardians, his followers, and his friends. Moving at the speed of light, he still felt like he was moving in mud or molasses. To his left, Sky, Jeremy, and Mitch were all moving, slashing through the swarm of shadow warriors with their golden weapons like they had been doing it forever. To his right, Erik, Fredrick, Spark, and Derek were all shooting their long range weapons while still protecting each other as well. He noticed Sky, the second in command of the guardians, point ahead to an even heavier raging battle.

To Herobrine's horror, the leader of the guardians, and one of his best friends, Dawn Martin, was fighting Nightshade all on her own. Dawn was fighting as hard as her tiny figure could against the tall giant of a goddess. As the guardians and Herobrine made their way towards the two, Herobrine noticed Dawn seemed to be fading away!

 **"Dawn!"** He called out as she managed to throw her sword one last time, sending the goddess back to her realm in the NetherEnd.

Dawn managed to look to her second in command. "Take care of the others!" She then looked to Herobrine as she faded, waving a good-bye while managing a small smile on her tired face. "When history repeats itself, the outcome will be different…"

 **"Dawn!"** Herobrine and the guardians reached her as she disappeared in a pixelated cloud of black and white, leaving only memories and her shield.

 _Back in the real world (Or at least back in present Minecraftia :P …)_

Herobrine gasped as he awoke from the nightmare. He looked around confused. He wasn't in his hidden home, nor was he in the cavern room that Dark Rose had made for him. Instead… he seemed to be on a medical bed in some sort of infirmary. He noticed a note that was left on a nearby bed table.

 _Herobrine,_

 _Found you and Dark Rose both beaten and unconscious. Unsure of what to do, we brought you to a nearby village. We said your name was St3v3, but a town elder recognized you. Will admit, was surprised when the villagers helped get you and Dark into the infirmary. Went to get supplies. Found that the village is also housing two more players that were dragged in. Please don't kill anyone._

 _~Einshine and Freddisaal._

Herobrine face palmed himself. He knew what had happened. He had let his guard down to sleep and Nightshade had come. He then reread it wondering where Dark Rose was now. He flinched as he heard a door open. It was an old villager.

"I see you are awake, Lord Herobrine." The old villager smiled with a knowing smile. It was obvious to anyone that he had been around for a long time, possibly longer than any other villager nearby. "You're follower is safe, though I must admit, I am surprised to see that the sunrise warrior lives again." The old man chuckled.

 **"You know of her?"**

"I should. I was one of the guardians, though you probably don't remember me. My name is Alan the ancient, and when they say that, they mean it, heh."

 **"How have you lived so long?"**

"Heh, Dawn dropped her shield and I was tasked to guard it. By being tasked to guard the shield of the Rose of Darkness, or the Sunrise Warrior, I was enabled a long enough life to give it to whoever it was meant for. It still lies in the village, hidden from even the mobs that would use its power to destroy the players that hunt them. Though, I will admit, they are not as innocent as they would have you believe. Some of them attack first and that is how the war started between the two parties."

Herobrine sighed as he nodded his acknowledgement. He knew that not all mobs would listen to their kings and would often cause trouble just for a thrill in their usually long lives. **"So… Dawn's powers…"**

"…Along with those that were given to me as a guardian, kept me alive? Yes. I was quite concerned when I heard that she had been found near some obsidian, but I went to retrieve the substance after I was sure you and Dawn were safe here. I must say that it is now in her bag, so hopefully she will find use for the substance. Not all players are pains, and thankfully two nice young boys found you both. Heh, though I think that their ancestors might have had a hand in pushing them towards helping you both."

 **"That or they are afraid of Dark Rose's anger, heh."**

"Is that what she goes by now?"

 **"She said it was the name she wanted for her gamer name. Apparently that means that if she had ever became a more worldly player, she'd have gone by that name."**

"Hmm. Interesting. You still need your rest though, so I shall go and check on the young warrior. She may not remember who she was, if what the boys described of her actions were true, but she certainly is still stubborn." Alan chuckled as he got up. "I recommend more rest, my lord. The Shield of the Dark Rose has protected us for centuries. With Dawn Martin's return though… Nightshade has returned too, hasn't she?"

 **"Yes, and she's holding Heratia, the goddess of hope, hostage in her realm. . . Is Dawn okay? What happened to her?"**

"We are unsure. In the meantime, I will retrieve the young players that are hiding in the library. They are working on learning how to make potions. The other two are training with our warriors." Herobrine nodded and laid his head down once more onto the soft bed. This time, he felt that something was protecting his dreams…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey, Dark Rose here, this is gonna be my first intro for my story chapters cuz I've got big news! I'm introducing two guardians that have volunteered to help me kick Nightshade's rear back into the deepest pits of the Netherend. Anyway, here are SoulErrorArwitch (Who has asked me to portray them as a girl for this story to balance out the characters a little bit :P so I'm good with it,) and Star8Raining. Remember that our writer is a slow one at times so if we seem slow on updates that tells ya one of two things, either we're too busy in a battle to let ya know what's happened, or we're just having trouble explaining everything that's going on. Anyway, thanks for your support guys, and sorry if I offend people by beating them with my wooden sword, but eh, Einshine blew up my house! I am allowed to be annoyed! Don't own Minecraft or the majority of the characters in this story, but have fun following our little adventure :D**_

Dark Rose opened her eyes heavily and slowly. She felt numb. Her head was the only thing that wasn't numb, and yet, she wished it was. Her mind was pounding as memories floored her. Memories of a warrior, memories of a builder, of a fighter, of a survivor, memories… memories of a little girl who just wanted to make people happy and for everyone to get along. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes as she looked at the life of the young guardian that she had been. She tried to connect the memories she was seeing to what she knew as her current life. She felt hollow as she searched her mind for something solid to hold onto. Suddenly her mind latched onto something unexpected.

Her friends, both old and new, and a prediction that she'd gain more. She remembered her second in command, whom she always insisted was the leader. She remembered the boys who would blow up houses one day and then blow up shadow demons the next. She remembered the girls who could brew life and death and the gods that would judge them, always judging… except for Herobrine… he never seemed to judge her… at least not like the others.

She turned her head, surprised to find herself alive, and took a deep breath, smelling the surrounding area like a bloodhound. "Potions?" She asked weakly to no one in particular.

"That's right. You were in pretty bad shape when you came in. Luckily I found a book on the skeletal structure and managed to make a potion to help you." A feminine voice sounded off from nearby. "Your spine was pretty shattered, miss. I'm amazed that you're alive… and that you're taking so well to my potions…"

"Who's there?" Her weak voice cracking like a twig.

"My username is SoulErrorArwitch, but you can just call me Soul." Soul had pale skin that seemed to glow in the torch light, her purple hat and cloak oozed mystique like Dawn Martin's Shield. She wore a large overgrown green jacket over her brown dress shirt and black pants. Her black pants were skin tight, but were tucked into her tall leather boots. She tied the whole outfit together nicely with a brown belt around her waist. Her long black hair framed her pale face and seemed to illuminate her bright green eyes. "How are you feeling, miss…?"

"I've been calling myself Dark Rose… ungh… nice fanfictions by the way… big fan…" Dark Rose took a deep breath and started to pull herself up from the medical bed that she was lying on.

"Whoa, stop, you shouldn't be…"

"It's fine… I'm just a little sore… Hero… my friend… is he okay?"

"You mean you really are friends with Herobrine?"

Dark grimaced. "Um… yes… he's actually not as bad as everyone says he is… but didn't you already guess that with your story?"

"You've read it?"

"The one with Phoenix? Yeah, we're kinda living it right now though, wouldn't you say? I mean, Herobrine's being nice to players, or at least not killing them, we've been sucked into the world, and… well… a goddess has been trapped in the NetherEnd apparently…" Dark Rose shrugged as she felt a bruise on her back. She wasn't aware of how her back had been shattered just hours ago. "Got anything for headaches? I got a whopper just trying to piece together my mind."

"Um… here." She handed the strange girl a bottle of blue liquid. Dawn sniffed it before downing a small portion of the contents. "Wow, I didn't even need to stop you. Most people just drink it all."

"Heh, tastes like soda… I'm afraid I can only stomach a certain amount of soda before getting sick. I hate soda."

"WHAT? How can you hate soda?"

"It's … it burns my tongue…"

"Oh? Hey, wait… you're from my world right?"

Dark Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yes… I believe I proved as much by mentioning your character, Phoenix from ' _Hero's Destiny'_ didn't I?"

"But that means… OMG we aren't here alone!"

"We?"

"Me and this other player, Star8Raining! She's trying to do potions as well, but she's better at research, I'm afraid."

"Huh… sounds like Starg8… heh… amazing what people remember and think about after a fight with death and nightmares… heh…" Dark Rose rubbed her back as she felt a small burning sensation run through her body. "I'm going to feel this for a while…"

"I should think so! Your whole spine was shattered upon some oblivion blocks if what the boys said was true!"

"Ugh… then how am I alive?"

"I don't know!"

Dark took a deep breath, trying to gain patience for the other girl's excitement. "Have you seen two boys that look like players? One has glowing white eyes and a black mask while wearing a blue mine-con cape. The other has a blue shirt with a funny symbol on it… it's sorta hard to describe."

"Yeah, they brought you and Herobrine here. They seemed pretty worried about you guys."

"Heh, that's a shocker… are they okay though? And what about Herobrine, is he okay?"

Before Soul could answer, another girl came in. She had a white long sleeved shirt with one side lowered from her shoulder, long rainbow hair, white shorts, rainbow shoes, and a set of cat ears, black cat eyes and a tail. "Ugh! I can't seem to get these potions right."

"Heh, it takes practice." Dark Rose smirked as she responded to the other girl.

The girl gave her a slight glare and then turned to her new friend, Soul. "Is she supposed to be up?"

"No… but she must've taken to the potions pretty well, that's all… I think…"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dark Rose." Dark rolled her eyes. 'This is going to be a long day…'

"Uh, oh, right. I'm Star8Raining. Um… how are you feeling?" She seemed uncertain on how to deal with the girl whose back had supposedly been shattered mere hours ago.

"Like I need a new sword. My last one was shattered…" Dark Rose grumbled as she pushed herself off the bed, forcing herself to stand. She wobbled slightly as she stablized herself. Soul and Star gazed at her with concern. They may have only been in that world for a few days, but they were certain that no one could heal from a shattered spine that fast, even with potions.

"Stubborn as usual, aren't you young lady?" The girls turned towards the door where a village elder stood. He was slightly shorter than the other villagers and had a wise old gaze on his face. His dark brown eyes were alight with excitement as he looked upon Dark Rose. "You really shouldn't be getting up, no matter how miraculous your recovery seems to be."

"And you really shouldn't tell me that considering how your leg was broken and you still decided that you could fight. Honestly, putting a splint on your leg does not make it better, Alan." Dark Rose then clasped her hands to her mouth as she realized what she had just said. 'Must be from my other life's memories… but… aw jeez.'

Alan just laughed. "Heheh, indeed, but I do believe my leg wasn't as bad as your back. Ah, but what do I know, right? I'm just Alan the ancient, and you are, of course, the Rose of Darkness, the wise dreamer or whatever nonsense they came up with, eh?"

Dark Rose blushed. "I'm afraid I'm still trying to piece everything together, Alan… is Herobrine alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. A little concerned about you, but we all are, after all."

"HEY!" The two looked with amusement to Star who was shaking with confusion and anger, even her tail was sticking up. "What the heck is going on here! Can someone finally explain that or what?"

Dark rolled her eyes while Alan just took a deep breath and sighed. Dark Rose then turned her gaze to the other two girls. "It appears that history is repeating itself again. I am known as Dark Rose, but I also go by other names and titles. This is Alan, the Archer… or at least he was known as that when I last saw him…"

"I can still shoot if my village needs my help."

Dark nodded and continued. "It seems that a great evil named Nightshade, who happens to be the goddess of nightmares, has returned and wishes to destroy the worlds as we know it by taking control of the players and turning them into her slaves and warriors. We need to find some others, get them on our side, and take her down… oh, and did I mention that we even have a few mobs on our side?"

Star and Soul just stood there twitching. They were having a hard time processing all of this. A sudden clatter brought Dark Rose's attention to Einshine and Freddisaal who were in the doorway. They had apparently dropped some tools that they had been crafting and wanted to enchant.

"Oh, and if you four don't want to join in on the fight, which might lead to the only way to send you home, then you can go dig yourself a hole and hide until this all blows over. I don't personally recommend it, but eh, what do I know? I'm just a nerdy idiot who's been given another life to get rid of Nightshade and save Minecraftia. I'm not even sure I'm in my right mind... then again being left handed should make me work with the right half more..." Dark Rose took a deep breath, annoyed with herself. 'Well that didn't sound egotistical at all, did it?' She thought to herself sarcastically. This was going to be a long adventure…


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Soul's potion skills, and Dark Rose's natural magical healing abilities from her life before, Herobrine and Dark Rose were up and helping about the village within days. One evening found Dark Rose working in the Blacksmith's shop, which had been abandoned for years. She was hammering away at a set of black blocks with all her strength, not that it was much.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Dark Rose turned to see Einshine looking at her confused. He had a bunch of gold in his hands and some sticks. He apparently needed to make another budder shovel.

"I'm fine. Need the forge?"

"Yeah, if that's okay?"

"Go for it, I'm actually still trying to get the fire hot enough to bend these into shape."

"What is that? It looks like obsidian."

"Good guess."

"Wait, is it?"

"Yep."

"You can't do anything with obsidian! It's only for making enchantment tables."

"Is Alan telling stories tonight?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with…"

"Ask him to tell you about the last great war. You might recognize a few things in the story. History repeats itself, Einshine. I noticed that in the few years that I've been alive."

"Just how old are you?"

"I just graduated High School, that tell you anything?"

Einshine just stared at her like he usually did when she revealed what seemed like life-shattering information, as though she was insane. "… we're off topic. You always do that! What are you doing with that obsidian?"

Dark rolled her eyes. "I'm defying nature, and whatever laws that the game has. I'm a miner, a builder, and a survivor. This is nothing compared to some of the things I've built." She sighed as she looked at the forge flames die, signifying that the obsidian was ready. "After you're done you should go tell the others to get some rest. I'm moving out in the morning to find more of the Youtubers, and if you four are coming, you're gonna need your rest."

"Right…" He got to work on his shovels, making sure that he made them extra strong.

"Here." Dark placed something black into his usually golden goop as it was put into the shovel mold. "It'll increase its strength and make it last longer. A boy I once knew used to do this all the time and his shovels would rarely brake."

"Um… thanks, Dark."

"No prob, Shine."

Dark Rose gathered her materials and set some of the items in a pan of water to harden. To the young Griefer's amazement, she pulled out a sword, and some armor. "What, no shield?" He asked sarcastically as Dark Rose grinned.

"I'll grab that before we go. It might need a new paint job after all these years though, heh. Night, Shine."

"Night, Dark."


	15. Chapter 15

After Einshine had finished with his tools, he decided to go back and listen to the tales from Alan as Dark had suggested. He was surprised to see that the others, including Herobrine, were all seated around a fire listening to the old man.

"… and then Erik Shine shot his bow, which he had loaded with his specialized explosion arrows. The creepers you see today would be put to shame by his explosions. I must say I was even jealous of his expertise, and I was supposed to be the best archer around, heh."

"Really?" Freddisaal couldn't help but show his shock at such a thing. An explosion that was greater than a creeper, but made from an arrow? Such a thing sounded amazing.

 **"Heh, yes, but you don't want to be on the receiving end of that arrow. Trust me, it's quite dangerous."**

"Ah, yes. That's right. Erik and Fredrick shot at you when we first met, hehe."

"They did?" Star asked as she curled her tail around her and hugged her knees while sitting in front of the fire. She was enjoying the stories as much as Soul and the others, having bonded with them over the past few days in the village. Soul and Star had been working on their potion skills, but so far, only Soul had much skills in it. Star seemed better at reading maps and doing research, but it turned out to be helpful as she found nearby mines for the group to find ores that they needed. Freddisaal had figured out how to make computers and other electronic pieces work in the world. This allowed him to work with the scientists in the village, not that there were many.

 **"To be fair, I did startle them."**

"Startle them?" Alan laughed as the deity lowered his head in embarrassment. "You came out of a blazing flame with Dawn on your back and unconscious! You with your glowing white eyes and the flames roaring behind you! We thought you had killed that girl!"

 **"Yeah, and I know that it took a villager boy called Tray to stop us all."**

"Yeah, but he had a tendency to cause trouble, hehe. That young guardian had a witch for a daughter, remember her?"

 **"Yeah, I remember her. I met up with her daughter and caught a glimpse of her grandson. The two of them are as troublesome as Tray."**

"Tray as in…" Einshine raised an eyebrow as his mind went through the names of every Youtuber he knew. "… any relations to…"

"Trayaurus? As in DanTDM's best friend?" Freddy put in as the realization hit him.

"Why yes, actually. Such a nice group… at least Dan is. I'm afraid his friend is a bit too destructive to live in town… now that I think about it, I haven't heard any explosions lately… I wonder if they're okay?" Alan put a hand to his chin and scratched it a bit. "Hmmm… I think Dan might be related to Tray's best friend, Damon... I wonder…"

 **"Maybe Dark Rose will choose to visit them if you tell her where he is."**

"Not a bad idea. I think that's a good idea… haha, now I'm afraid I've forgotten where I was in my little tale, haha, ah, but it is getting late, and from what I've noticed, it seems that Dark will want to get up early tomorrow." Alan yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm hitting the sack, young ones… and Herobrine… I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be. Oh, and someone should find the Rose of Darkness' Shield. It's buried in a chest in a desert temple near the coast. You can find it before you find Dr. Trayaurus' lab."

"What's the shield of the Rose of Darkness?" Star asked with a confused expression on her face. She had been reading the myths and legends of Minecraftia, and had still not found anything on the local legend of the Rose of Darkness and her shield.

Herobrine bit his lip with a bit of nervousness. Alan grimaced. "Ah, being here for as long as you have, and you haven't yet been told the tale? My apologies, young Star8Raining. I think I can stay awake to tell you a little about the Rose of Darkness and the trials of Dawn Martin." Alan adjusted himself on a log seat. "Well to know one, you know the other as they are the same person. The shield is one of the strangest items that was ever built by player…" Alan and Herobrine noticed a shadow in the window of the library. Dark Rose was watching them as she got ready for bed. She had a feeling about what Alan was talking about.

"They keep acting like I was a great hero… all those years ago… that was a lifetime ago… that was… luck… I was never that good… I always had help… I just hope they believe me before they get too disappointed in me…" Dark Rose walked over to the bed she had set up in the library and grabbed her favorite book from the realm of Minecraftia; **_The Adventures of Steve (AKA The creation of Herobrine!)_**. "Hehe, they never get this story right… Steve is … hehe… well… hehe… oh man, it's no wonder he hates people who say they're Steve, hehe…" Dark Rose sighed as she closed the book and shook her head. "I wish I could have been there to help him… he didn't need that… and now…everyone hates him…"

 ** _Hey, Dark Rose here. Hope you enjoyed that little cliffhanger there. I'm actually debating on having a story for the original guardians and Dawn Martin from her creation point. Let me know what you think, and I hope you guys are ready for the next Youtuber to show up in my story, yeah you guessed it, I'm not doing Skydoesminecraft just yet, hehe. I keep teasing about that but I think Alan has the right idea. Let's go visit the Diamond Minecart!_**


	16. Chapter 16

The sun rose up over the horizon just behind the mountains near the village. Dark Rose with the dawn and looked around as she did every morning, wondering where she was, if being in Minecraftia was all a dream, and if she would survive to see the next sunrise. She shook her head and walked into a private room that served as a restroom. After cleaning herself up, she walked over to a crafting table and made some bread from a set of wheat that she had collected over the past few days. What surprised her was that Herobrine and Einshine were finally talking without Einshine seeming hostile when she walked out of the library.

She smiled as she adjusted the backpack on her. "Hey guys. Where're the others?"

Herobrine and Einshine looked towards the young builder. "Oh, hey, Dark. The others are getting ready to go. You wanted to get going now that you're better, right?"

Dark smiled and nodded. "That's right. I think I heard something about a lab nearby."

 **"Yes, apparently it belongs to Dr. Trayaurus and his friend DanTDM. Apparently, they usually have some sort of explosion going off. Lately though, they haven't done anything, and it's starting to worry Alan."**

"Hmm… I think I know a bit about him… I like his mod showcases… we better get going, they live at the edge of a desert and near the ocean. I'm going to start off, if you guys are up to following me, go for it, but don't leave the others behind. I don't feel comfortable leaving anyone behind…"

 **"But aren't you suggesting to leave us all behind to catch up to you?"**

Dark sighed as she tried to gather her thoughts. She had always been a bit of a soloist. "Yes, but if I head off first, then I have the chance to convince Dan and Dr. Trayaurus not to freak out on you. You are the god of the mobs after all."

Herobrine shook his head. **"Everyone seems to forget that being the god of mobs includes the good mobs that you players harvest for goods too. Honestly, I deal with cows, sheep, chickens and squids as well as the mobs that you all seem to have war with."**

Dark grimaced. "I know, but you terrorizing players since Notch set up the bond between the two worlds does not give off a good impression."

 **"They like Steve though. How do they even know about him anyway?"**

"Wait, you mean he's real?" Einshine looked in shock towards the two of them. "Steve is a real guy?"

Herobrine grimaced. **"He was… a long time ago. Before you players started showing up here… which is actually why I'm surprised that you players know about him…"**

"What's the story? Come on, dude? Tell!"

Dark Rose shook her head. "That is a story that has been written down already. It's painful enough for those few who know it and the fewer who remember it. Trust me, Einshine. You shouldn't bother people for Steve's tale… but if you want, then you can find the book."

"Aw, come on!"

Dark rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys at the lab."

 **"Alright, just be careful. I think we'll check out a temple Alan told us about last night. I think there might be some useful items in there that we will need to at least stand a chance against Nightshade."**

"Right. See you at the lab, and be careful. I don't know much about Minecraftian Temples, but I do know that temples in stories and movies, and probably in our world, always have traps."

"Oh come on, Dark Rose. It's just a desert temple. Me and Freddy are always doing dangerous stuff like that. Besides, anyone who's been to the Nether can easily take on a temple dungeon." Einshine gave a devious smile that Dark Rose had come to know as him wanting to blow things up.

"Fine, but minimal damage, alright? Temples deserve respect too."

"Ugh fine…"

Dark smiled as she left the village. A trip to the desert wasn't usually something she liked to do, but then again, she usually wasn't in a world where she could die by an explosive monster or a medieval weapon going through her heart. After an hour of hiking through the desert, she found herself in front of a river and an iron building.

Dark Rose took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Dr. Trayaurus? DanTDM? Grim? Is anyone home?" She hoped they were, otherwise they might have trouble.

After a moment, she saw the iron door start to open a bit. "Hello? I'm afraid we're a bit busy here. I don't have time for any more problems." A villager with a white lab coat cautiously poked his head out.

"I'm here to help with Dan actually. Is he here?"

"Um, yes… but what do you mean by help with him?" The villager glared. "I didn't send out a letter for help."

"No, but since I'm from Dan's world, I thought I'd take a look in on him and some of the other Youtubers that are in this world. Please, Trayaurus."

"Hurr… fine… but don't touch anything… and no funny business."

"No problem. My friends will be coming by later to pick me up. We've got a war on our hands though, but if you three don't want in on it, you can probably hide out here."

"A war?"

"Yeah, goddess of Nightmares returns kind of thing. You know one of those cheesy things that usually only happens on television and still means an impending doom for us all." Dark Rose shrugged. Trayaurus' eyes widened in shock as Dark Rose pulled the door open and made her way through the lab. "Is he in the testing chamber?"

"Um, yes. He usually sleeps in there… are you telling me that people from Dan's world are starting to arrive in Minecraftia?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Tell me, has Dan seemed shocked for some unknown reason? You know, suddenly silent, said he was feeling weird, looked at you and Grim with disbelief, you know stuff like that?"

"Yes, actually! Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, he's here in this world just like me and a few of the others who play the game. The game as we know it in our world has been… corrupted."

"Wait, what? Are you saying Dan is actually here and can literally be blown up and die in my world if he dies here! No respawn, no returning, no more adventures!"

Dark rolled her eyes. "Yes, that is what I'm saying, and also I'm not so sure about the respawning bit, but I really don't recommend testing that theory." Trayaurus fainted onto the floor with a loud thud. "Well… that went better than I thought." She knocked on the door to the testing room. "Hey Dan, your best friend just fainted because he came to terms with mortality!"

"What?" A British accent sounded off as Dark heard a stumble and a bark from the skeleton dog, Grim. "Trayaurus!" The iron door opened as Dark helped the unconscious doctor stand up a bit. "What happened?"

"I told him what you've probably figured out by now, this isn't a game anymore, and we really are in this place. Big fan by the way. Hi, Grim."

"Bark" the skeleton dog barked and wagged his boney tail.

"Is he okay?" Dan asked as he helped Dark to carry his friend to his bed in the testing room.

"He just fainted. I don't think that he thought it was possible for you to actually get hurt in here. Heck, none of us thought it was possible to even be sucked into the game."

"So Trayaurus didn't…"

"Bring you into this game? No. Sorry. Would've been a great prank though. That would unfortunately be the work of an evil goddess of Nightmares, named Nightshade. Trust me, it would be hilarious if he had brought you here. Great for a video, but not so much for your real life, which is why he's shocked. He didn't know that you had actually managed to come into this world. He thought your avatar was just frozen or something probably."

"You're taking this all rather well, who are you?"

"I'm just known as Dark Rose. My real name isn't important, and neither am I really. Anyway, as for my reaction to all of this, I've been here in Minecraftia for about a week or two now, frankly I lose track of time so easily that I don't even know how long I've been here, and I think I was one of the first to arrive."

The young lady helped the doctor to lay down on the bed while Dan slumped down next to the bed in shock as he tried to process all of this. "So I'm not alone here, and this isn't a dream…" He patted Grim's head, who panted happily. "And Trayaurus didn't bring me here…"

"Yep. Welcome to their world. Oh, and no, we aren't on Creative mode, I believe we are on Hardcore mode, but if we die, we can't just turn off the computer for a bit and then return."

"Oh man…"

"Yeah, it's a load of crud. Hmm… you know what's really funny?"

"What?"

"I just started to wonder what's going on in our world, what with every minecrafter disappearing and ending up here… or at least most Youtubers and a few others."

"Oh god…"

"Yep. We're stuck here with a high chance of death an even higher chance of adventure. Isn't it great?" Dark asked sarcastically.

"Hurr…" Dan's head suddenly shot up as he heard the familiar sound of his best friend in the world of Minecraft, and possibly his own world as well.

"Trayaurus! Are you okay, buddy?" Dan asked as he stood himself up and looked at the scientist. Finding himself in the Minecraft world, he was able to understand his friend better, and the other villagers in the world as well, though he had stayed in the lab since he had arrived. "Come on, say something!"

"Ugh, I'm fine, Dan… just a little shocked is all." The scientist shook his head and sat up. "Lady, are you sure that you both are really here?"

"I'm as sure of that as I'm sure that Herobrine and my other friends should be here soon."

"WHAT!" The two friends chorused in shock.

"Relax, the summoned ones that you dealt with were nothing but a programmed glitch. The real Herobrine is nice… when you don't tick him off." Dark Rose smirked.

The doorbell rang once more, making both the scientists eyes widen. Grim just ran off towards the door and barked.

"Oh good, they're here. Look, if you two want to stay here and try to survive until we beat Nightshade, go for it, but I was hoping to have some more aid. I've seen some of your mod showcases, and to be quite honest, we could use some backup and creativity like yours. We certainly could use the scientific help." She got up and started towards the door. "The choice is all yours."

Trayaurus and Dan only took a moment to look at each other, nodded and then looked back to the strange girl in a deerstalker and said, "We're in."

"Really?"

"Dan, get the door and let the others in. I'm going to grab some supplies from the treasure room. Dark Rose was it?"

"Yes."

"Think magic will help?"

"Soul's a potion master in training… and personally, I love magic… when its used to help people. Why?"

"My mother is in the Treasure room. She used to be a Witch. We also have some weapons that might be of use."

"Great, but we should save them for the final battle against Nightshade."

"Not a problem, Trayaurus has been working on developing a new type of bag that holds more than twice as much as the normal packs." Dan smiled while patting his friend on the back. If there was going to be an adventure and he got the chance to actually join in instead of playing from the comfort of his computer at home, then he was going to take the chance.

"Dan, I said get the door… but yes, I'm sure I can get a bunch of packs together for this little team. How many members?"

"Ha, we aren't anywhere near done if what I know is accurate. We need to round up as much help as we can. This means finding members of Team Crafted, Sky's Army, and The Diamond Minecart group. These are just some of the guys that I know. You all probably know more, but I guarantee that we'll need all the help we can get against Nightshade and her shadow forces. Sure you're still in?"

"Dr. Trayaurus?" Dan asked with a smile.

"Ha, are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure this is safe?" Freddisaal asked as the group entered the temple.

Einshine scoffed. "Of course it is! We do stuff like this all the time."

"Yeah, when we're on the other end of a computer screen, not in real life and about to die!"

 **"Will you both calm down. I know this temple… Dawn Martin was its architect. She designed this temple to guard something, and if what Alan was hinting at was true, the what we're after is the shield of Dawn Martin, the original Rose of Darkness."**

"The original?" Soul asked as the group followed Herobrine.

 **"You know how sometimes names translate into different things?"** The group nodded. **"Well, Dawn Martin translates into Sunrise warrior, and she happened to carry a shield around that had a dark black rose on it and a red background. The mobs tend to call her 'The Rose of Darkness' apparently. Does that sound familiar?"**

"Of course!" Star exclaimed. "Dark Rose! But… does that mean she's related to this Dawn Martin or something?"

Herobrine smirked. **"The possibility has crossed my mind, but she never had any children..."**

As the group went farther through the temple, they noticed more and more patterns that seemed familiar to Dark Rose's construction work and some of her drawings when she showed them. When they got to the deepest part of the temple, they found themselves facing two chests and a small wooden box, each decorated with a different colored rose. None of them were black.

"What now?" Star asked as she looked at the three boxes. The first chest had a yellow rose, the second had a blue rose, and the small box had an old red rose. "Which box do we pic? Or do we open them all?"

The group looked around the chamber for a clue. After a few minutes, Star found a message written in an old block letter language. "Found something!"

 **"What do you need first in a battle? A shield. If you seek my shield then you must be in great need indeed. Though my temple has no traps, you will find that only one chest has the item you seek. It's a simple enough thing. To figure out where my shield is you have to ask, where would the most obvious place be? If you know who I am, then it will be easy. If you seek trouble and don't understand what I stand for, then your task shall be harder."**

"I thought you guys had said she had died and left her shield? How could she know that her shield would end up in here?"

 **"I'm not quite sure. She was always a magical young lady. Maybe she had some idea as to what was going to happen. This young man I knew, Sky Blazer, he once told me that he thought Dawn was able to see the future. There may be some truth to that, but I'm still not sure. Then again, when dealing with Dawn Martin, one never is sure of anything, except that she was a loyal and stubborn."** Herobrine looked over the chests and tried to figure out which one it would be.

Einshine and Freddy were looking at a tapestry on the wall behind them. On the tapestry was a young woman who looked exactly like Dark Rose, except for her hat wasn't a deerstalker, it was a newsboy cap. In her hands was the sword that Einshine had seen Dark Rose craft only it seemed to be glowing a dark red. Next to her was also a red shield with a black rose on it.

"Freddy, where would you place something so that it was in an obvious place? You know, like in plain sight?"

"I'd probably hide it in the tapestry."

"My thoughts exactly…" Einshine brought out his flint and steel while the others were looking at the chests and the two boys smiled to each other. "Ready?"

Freddy brought out a bucket of water. "Ready, Shine."

Einshine nodded and lit the tapestry on fire, startling the others. After a moment, he was satisfied with his work. "Now, Freddy!" Freddy splashed the water onto the half burnt tapestry to reveal a fourth chest, this one was an ender chest it seemed, and had a black rose with blood red thorns. "Bingo!"

 **"How did you know that was there?"**

"Secret temples always have something hidden." Einshine smiled as they looked at a red kite shield with a black rose on it.

"And tapestries always hide something." Freddy grinned.

 **"Well then, you both really are full of surprises…"**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey guys, how was temple raiding?" Dark Rose asked as her friends entered Dr. Trayaurus' lab.

 **"It was quite successful. We found a shield and a few other items."**

"Sounds cool. Anything useful against Nightshade?"

"Tons of TNT, a few weapons, and that shield." Star shrugged as they all took a seat.

"Yeah, our inventories are pretty full now." Soul agreed.

"Well then, it's a good thing I've got some backpacks for everyone." Doctor Trayaurus smiled as he teleported into the lab.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?"

Dan laughed. "Trayaurus likes teleporting in on people."

Trayaurus smirked. "Maybe a little." He then handed everyone some bags. "These will hold more than your normal bags, but you can store them in your bags without having the added weight affect you. I'm Dr. Trayaurus in case you haven't seen Dan's videos."

"I'm Soul."

"I'm Star."

"Einshine."

"I'm Freddisaal."

 **"…and I'm Herobrine. It's nice to meet you."** Herobrine, for his part, was actually amused to meet this player, though they tended to be very destructive. Thanks to Dark Rose, he had now gotten to meet and understand these players on a better level and had managed to prevent them from killing anyone while they were in his world.

Dan held out a hand to the deity, hoping that he wouldn't be killed. "I'm DanTDM, also known as The Diamond Minecart. Nice to meet you too… please don't kill me." Herobrine laughed.

 **"Don't worry. I haven't killed any players since this whole mess started, and I don't do so lightly."**

"Thank God for that." Dan smiled.

"Dan, here." Trayaurus handed him a package. "You might need your super suit on this one."

"Great! Oh, are you going to wear one of your costumes?"

"Yep."

"Which one?"

Trayaurus smiled and disappeared into the secret base only to reappear again after a few minutes in his spy outfit. Dark Rose and DanTDM smiled. "Brilliant choice, Trayaurus, absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. I've also packed our bags so we have food and supplies as well as some weapons that we can use. Oh, by the way… anyone got an idea on where we're going next?"

The group all looked to Dark Rose who had been coming up with the main ideas for the group. Dark looked up to the sky wondering why no one else was thinking the same idea. "We gotta find more Youtubers. Trayaurus, do you know if there are any near this map?"

"Yes, actually. Just across the great ocean. I think I heard someone shouting about the Zombie apocalypse or something." Dark raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer. It was too big an ocean to carry sound that far. "Okay, so I went fishing when Dan wasn't around and he was working on his X-Box version before he actually made his way here, alright?"

"Hmmm… who would be doing a zombie apocalypse mod?" Einshine asked as Dark checked her new bag. Herobrine was carrying Dawn Martin's shield in his bag. They had all agreed that he should hold onto it until Dark Rose remembered being Dawn and asked for it, or until she needed it. The group didn't seem to realize that she already remembered though, and that was fine with her, as she still doubted herself at times.

Dark thought about it very hard before coming to an answer. "I think it might be PoppularMMOs and GamingWithJen… you know, Pat and Jen? They're doing a series called **_The Crafting Dead_**. It's a really dangerous map to deal with. They die loads of times in the game…. Then there's also some others… like Skydoesminecraft and SGCBarbarian…"

"So we gotta save them?" Soul asked while scratching her head.

"Yeah… and us without guns… not that I think it would be a good idea to have a gun in my hands."

"Why not?" Freddisaal asked as he moved some of his items to the new bag.

"I'm a bit twitchy and I never held a gun before… save for once at a fair for a shooting game. I didn't win though. If we manage to meet up with Pat and Jen, then we should be able to get some weapons too. Their Crafting Dead map is stuffed full of weapons, food, and medical equipment if you know where to go… I hope that they are alright…"

 ** _Okay, so yeah, I know I'm not spending a lot of time collecting the Youtubers, but hey! Nightshade's trying to destroy the world! As you've found out, next stop is the middle of nowhere to find PopularMMOs and Gamingwith Jen, also known as Furious Destroyer and SuperGirlyGamer! Do you realize how dangerous this is? Those two are in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse for crying out loud! Could they be in a worse situation?... yes, they could be with Sky in his version of the Crafting Dead with that psycho Red!... let's see where they are…oh gods have mercy on their souls…actually… they might all end up in the same area when I think about it… I hope they don't end up like poor Jordan from SGCBarbarian's world._**


	19. Chapter 19

It had taken a whole day for Trayaurus, Dark Rose, and DanTDM to build a boat that all three of them approved of before they set out across the ocean. It was a simple boat that was big enough to carry them all as well as a few more. Star took up position of Navigator while Herobrine drove the boat. Soul and Dark were below deck with Trayaurus and his mother, learning about different potions and spells. Einshine and Freddisaal were working the riggings while DanTDM and Grim were in the galley working on sandwiches for everyone. Though Dan and Trayaurus were still getting used to the idea of Herobrine not trying to kill them, everyone else on the ship was starting to gain a mutual respect for him, if not actual trust.

Dark Rose suddenly glanced up from her magic textbook she was reading and glanced to the window to a faint sound that was all too familiar to her in her hometown. It was a gunshot. "Miss, if I may be dismissed, I hear a fight on the shores." Trayaurus' mother nodded and went back to instructing Soul on some advanced health potions.

Dark was quick to grab her black sword and make her way up. Herobrine glanced at her as she reached the main deck and nodded as she made her way to the helm where he was steering the ship. **"I thought I heard explosions…"**

"Close, those were gunshots. Got any abilities that can speed us up?"

Herobrine thought about that for a moment and then shook his head. **"I'm afraid not. Sorry, Dark. My abilities aren't as fancy as some people like to think."**

"Right… can you do something to get me in close?"

 **"What do you think you can do with a sword you can barely lift, never mind don't have any experience wielding?"**

Dark Rose smirked. "Now who said I'd go with only a sword?" She flicked her hand once and instantly a small pistol appeared into her hand. "Trayaurus whipped us up a few guns and blasters and other types of weapons. I think I'm going to go test them out."

 **"Didn't you say that you had trouble with guns?"**

"No, I said I got a twitchy trigger finger. I'll be fine. . . OH! Idea! Bring the ship as close to land as you can, I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Trayaurus about something!" Dark Rose ran down to the hull of the ship where Trayaurus and Dan were getting their suits on and ready to kick zombie but. "Dr. Trayaurus! I need you to teleport me to the island fast!"

"What?"

"Matter of life and death, please!"

Dan looked to Trayaurus as the doctor looked to him and they both shrugged. Trayaurus grabbed both of their hands, and in a moment the three were on the island. "Okay, here we are, but … AH!" Trayaurus let out a girly scream in shock as an army of zombies started towards them.

"You two return to the ship. I've got this." She pulled out some of the blasters that she had been given and started shooting. "Just like a game of laser tag." Dan started blasting as well while Trayaurus tried to configure to Grim's position on the boat, where he was sure they'd be safe.

"Dan, let's go!" Trayaurus grabbed Dan's wrist and the two teleported away, leaving Dark Rose with her blasters shooting.

"Well that's refreshing. Someone who listens, hehe." Dark kept shooting as though she really was just playing a game of laser tag. A minute after the area was cleared, Trayaurus came back with a ticked off Dan and Freddisaal. "Oh, hey boys. Left Einshine on the boat?"

Freddisaal nodded slowly as he took in the amount of dead bodies around them. "Yes… how did you…"

"I'm good with a blaster in Laser Tag back home. I always found that I could shoot, but the reason I'm afraid of me with a gun is that one of these days I'm worried that I'll accidently hit it and kill someone I care for with it by accident." Just then they heard a yell. "Whoops, let's hope we aren't in Hayworth."

"Hey! Wait!" Freddisaal shouted as he followed the blonde haired girl in black. "What is Hayworth?"

"Let's hope you never find out." Dark replied grimly as they reached the top of the hill. The four of them found themselves at a beach next to a small fort like area. "Oh shrapnel!"

In front of them, floating, was something that looked like Herobrine! "Isn't that…?" Dan asked cautiously, wondering how he could have seen Herobrine just a second ago, and now here if he didn't really have the power to duplicate himself.

Dark Rose raised a hand to silence the young adventurer and then got out her obsidian sword. "What is that?" Trayaurus asked as he followed slowly with his own blaster at the ready.

"My… wooden sword…" Dark muttered as she remembered that no one was really able to craft obsidian. She was thankful to have her memories of the last time back, but was still unsure of how the others would react to finding out just how old she was, or at least that she was the reincarnation of an old guardian. She then raised her voice to the being in front of them as he attacked the base. "HEY! HERO-FAKE!" The others looked at her like a weirdo.

The creature in front of them turned, his eyes were a menacing white, but his outfit was more torn than the one who was on the ship with the others. **_"You would dare to call me such a name! Who do you think you are?"_**

"See, that's another reason why you're the fake. I'm Dark Rose, the real Herobrine's friend, so you can just show your real form and I can just send you back to your mistress." Dark Rose jumped up and slashed at the terrifying figure with her sword. "I don't appreciate fakers."

The figure seemed to be slashed in half as Dark landed just behind him. She shouldered her sword and didn't even glance back as the figure turned into a shadow monster. **_"You shall pay for this, rose of darkness. My mistress will have your head for interfering with my work. She will drink your blood and…"_**

"Oh shut up and tell Nightshade that I will personally come to her and save her the trip. This is a battle of armies again, and this time we won't end in a tie." With that, the shadowy figure faded away as well as some of the zombies that were trying to destroy the fort. The defenders were still shooting at the monsters as they came towards them.

Dark Rose flicked her wrist which had her sword and now had another item in her hand, this time a gun that she had grabbed from Trayaurus' weapons chest. It was from the time Dan and Trayaurus went back in time to the Wild West.

"Time's a wastin, boys. Let's go." Dark smirked as she ran down the hill towards the base, shooting at any zombie that came near her. The boys followed her as fast as they could, shooting left and right at the zombies that came close to them. When they got to the gate, they noticed that there was a giant villager there as well as a giant human. "Hi there. I'm here to see Pat and Jen, please." She smiled and acted like she was just visiting a friend's house.

The human, who was known as Boulder, was wearing an army uniform and stood at the size of Nightshade, as was the tall villager standing next to him. He was simply known as the Mayor. "Just who do you think you are that you can make requests like that, you puny human?" Boulder had a voice like the Terminator guy.

Dark just rolled her eyes. "Look, my name's Dark Rose around this world and I am just aiming to get some stuff sorted out, alright? I need them to help me take on some nightmare goddess who makes Herobrine look like he's not even a threat, alright?" She wasn't in the mood to parley with these guys.

"And just what makes you think you'll be allowed to even see them?" The squeaky voice of the mayor made Trayaurus look at the guy like he was a weirdo.

Dark rolled her eyes again, as it seemed to be her trademark. She took off her hat and adjusted it by moving the strings under her chin so that the flaps covered her ears. She then looked at the large orc like creature. "You can protect this place while I take them to stop this madness, right?"

"Of course we can! We are legends! We are…"

"Yeah, yeah, great, whatever, look I need to go collect them, now where are they, because the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get them back here."

"They've been in that pink pit over there for the last few days." Carter, a human with a pickle sword who looked a little like Steve, said as he pointed towards a pink wool circle just outside the base.

"Thank you, Carter. Alright, boys, let's go." Freddisaal followed without question at this point, but Trayaurus and Dan looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't really like how bossy she was, but they understood how big the problem was… that and after seeing her slash down a Herobrine duplicate with one strike of her sword they didn't want to be on the receiving end of the sword.

"How did you know that man's name?" Freddisaal asked as they left the base.

"I watched the episodes. It's the only way to know anything around here." Dark walked over to the edge of the pink encircled pit and looked down in amusement. Normally in her own world as Dawn, she wouldn't consider doing such a dangerous jump. Here though, as Dark Rose… she smirked and looked around. "Trayaurus, you and Dan go back to the ship and tell Herobrine how to get to us. Freddy, did you grab a weapon before getting over here?"

Freddisaal smirked and flicked his wrist, revealing a crossbow. "I've got more in my backpack." He pointed to his bag that was strapped to his back.

"Then let's go talk to Pat and Jen." Dark jumped in with Freddisaal behind her while Dan and Trayaurus teleported away to follow her orders.

Dark landed in a puddle of water, much to her surprise, and much deeper down in the ground than she thought. She pulled herself out of the water slowly and helped Freddisaal out as well. "Well that was unexpected."

"Yeah… they've been busy since we got sucked in." Dark pulled out a torch from her bag and placed it down near the water. "PAT! JEN! You two in here, or am I supposed to kill you cuz you got turned?"

"Who's there?" A male voice came from behind a barricade of pink wool, dirt, and an iron door. "We're armed so don't try any funny business."

"They call me Dark Rose. You want to get back to Earth, or are you satisfied with dying in a hole?"

"What kind of dumbass question is that?" An armored man came out from behind the blockade. He had some iron armor over another set of armor.

"I could ask you the same thing about you wearing armor over an armored skin." Dark shook her head as she held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, PopularMMOs. I'm no Youtuber, but I can be somewhat helpful in our little adventure here if you're up for living to see your next birthday."

"Sounds like a plan." He then turned his head back. "Jen, we're getting out of here!"

"YEAH!" A lady in pink outfit with large eyes and pink leather armor came out of hiding. With her was a small baby creeper that was following her. "Come on, Bomby. Let's get out of here."

"Ah! A Creeper!" Freddisaal backed himself up against a wall trying to get away from the creature. Little Bomby, for his part, hid behind Jen.

"Freddisaal, meet Jen, Pat, and Bomby. Jen is also known as SuperGirlyGamer, Pat is PopularMMOs, and Bomby is their creeper baby that they took in, right, guys." She gave a smirk.

Pat and Jen nodded slowly, not wanting Bomby to be upset by what happened to his parents. Though unsure of what had happened to the father, the mother had been mutated beyond reason and could not think clearly. She had jumped at the two during an episode of their game and exploded in the middle of the fight when Jen and Pat had been defending themselves. All that had been left was the creeper egg that eventually hatched into Bomby. They had taken care of him since then, and he was extremely attached to them.

"It's okay, Bomby, we won't let him hurt you." Jen said protectively. Though Pat was still unused to the fact that they were in their video game, Jen had gotten over it during the first few days and had started to interact with the others more. Though she had taken a while to convince Lenny that she wasn't out to eat his fingers, and Valentine that she didn't have a crush on him and that she was married, she had started to get along with everyone better.

"HIM? He could kill…"

"Don't even start, Freddisaal. Einshine and you work on griefing people for a living in this game, so don't even. I mean, come on. Your most memorable music video, or at least in my opinion, is the 'Legendary Griefer' one. Me personally, I like your song called 'Hey My Friend' and 'Wanted Men' best. Let's just hope that we don't end up having to rescue you both from the police because of how destructive you are." Dark made her way back to the edge of the hole that they had fallen into. "Hmm… now let's see if we can figure out a way out of here…"

Suddenly a rope ladder made its way down the hole. **"Don't you think that it'd be smart of you to not get yourself stuck in a hole? I mean, seriously, don't you think you could have at least brought some rope with you?"**

Dark looked up to see a young figure that looked like Herobrine, but his eyes were not white. They were a light blue and startled the young lady as she seemed to recognize them. 'Steve? That's impossible! Steve's dead!' She shook her head and started to climb the ladder. "Where would the fun be in that then? Besides, aren't you supposed to be the hero? I mean it's in your name, isn't it?"

 **"Hehe, very funny, Dark. Find anyone living in that hole?"**

"Yeah, two punks and a baby creeper who are probably all afraid of you."

 **"Well that's nice. Who do we got?"**

The rest of the group followed Dark up the rope ladder and were all standing outside of the base when they were done. "Jen, Pat, and little Bomby, meet Herobrine… when his eyes aren't white and trying to scare the living daylights out of people who attack his followers, friends, and basically tries to destroy his world."

 **"Speaking of which, you both are very lucky that we all need to work together to stop a greater threat named Nightshade. I can understand if you want to go back to your little hole right now."** Herobrine smirked as his eyes turned white again and started to glow once more. They had made a lot of holes in the area with their bombs.

The other two players looked at him like he was insane and then to Dark who just nodded. "Choice is all yours. Live in a hole in the middle of the desert during a zombie apocalypse, or come with us and save the day from a demoness and go home. Pick wisely." Dark Rose smirked as she dusted herself off. "Where's the ship?"

 **"Just at the ocean near the edge of the river. We couldn't very well bring it down that shallow river, could we?"**

"You have a scientist and some magic on board, I'm sure you could have made it fly." The two started walking towards the river with Freddisaal right behind them.

"How did you do that with your eyes, Herobrine?" Freddisaal couldn't contain his curiosity. "They looked so normal that I did not recognize you."

 **"Hehe, old trick I learned. I sometimes go in disguise to join in on your games and learn how to deal with you. I bet you could do it too if you tried, since you're actually here. It just takes a bit of concentration."** Herobrine chuckled as they went.

"HEY! Wait up!" The trio turned back to see Pat and Jen running to catch up to them. Bomby followed closely behind. "We're coming too!"

"Not afraid of the legendary Herobrine?" Dark chuckled lightly as Pat and Jen caught up. Jen now had Bomby on her back, as he had struggled to keep up.

"I'm more afraid of the Zombie horde following us, since we're low on ammo. You apparently don't want to attack us at the moment."

 **"Eh, I can simply ruin your game by sending a copy of me after you once this is all over."** Herobrine gave a dark chuckle. Dark Rose rolled her eyes. She knew that Herobrine would somehow get a small revenge on them for nearly blowing everyone up, but at the same time, they had been defending a group of people and villagers from zombies, so he probably wouldn't do anything so drastic as he could. Dark and Freddisaal shot the undead that followed them, as they didn't seem to be under Herobrine's control.

The group soon made their way to the edge of the coast and to the ship. "HEY GUYS! Got three more for the crazy crew!" Dark shouted up to the ship. The rest of the group looked over the side and waved as they sent down the ladder. Their little group was getting bigger.

"What's the next stop, Dark?" Soul asked while Star started looking over her charts.

"We're heading towards Washington D.C. while still staying in a similar map. That means still some zombies to destroy, but it also means more danger than you guys have ever faced."

"What's more dangerous then Evil Jen?" Jen asked as she patted Bomby's head.

Dark looked up to the sky as though hoping for an answer. She then sighed. "Let's just say that I don't want to deal with cannibals and a madman for very long… especially if they're really just shadows of the real people…"

"What do you mean?" Pat asked with his arms crossed. He wasn't ready to follow this girl blindly, but he was sure that she knew something worth knowing.

"You know how some of you have multiple different mods and videos and worlds to go through when you film? Well… Skydoesminecraft, Jinbop, Thatguybarney, and Houseowner all have about four different worlds that we could find them in."

"So where should we go first?" Dan asked as he headed towards the wheel of the ship.

"Washington D.C. like I said. HouseOwner, or Ross, along with ThatGuyBarney, have no real chance of being there for real."

"Why?" Soul asked as Star helped Dan to chart the course for the ship.

Dark took a seat on the deck as she started to explain. "Well… the Ross from the crafting dead series is actually evil and he started the whole apocalypse there supposedly. The Barney from that area is actually dead, as he was turned into a walker, so it would only make sense that the real versions of them is somewhere else."

"But where? What places could they be?" Freddisaal asked as they started off.

"Well… there's the pirate adventure, the Roommates thing, Minecraft university, and also the Crafting Dead series that we're heading towards. Oh, and I almost forgot about the Mazerunner series that they're in." Dark then stood up, looked around at the worried faces around her, and sighed. "I'll do everything I can to get you all back home. I promise." She then headed down to her bunk. She needed to think.

"Does she really think she can make such promises?" Star asked amused as the ship sailed down the coast.

 **"Let's just say that she is definitely one to try and keep her promise… even if it might kill her…"** Herobrine sighed and shook his head. **'Just like Dawn…'**

 ** _Okay, so here we go, probably gonna meet some Youtubers you all know, love, and even a few ya hate, so let's get going! Sky you and the others had better still be alive or I'll slice you to ribbons with my sword!... yeah, you get the idea. Have fun! Oh, and sorry for taking so long, forgot to post this! Can't believe it, ugh! Stay tuned!_**


	20. Chapter 20

The trip took a lot longer than Dark would have liked, but she knew that they could only go so far so fast. Each day on the ship, Dark would assign people to learn different things from different people and to do different chores to keep everyone occupied. At first people were reluctant to follow her orders, but after they noticed her doing all the work if they didn't pitch in, they started doing the chores as well. It amused Herobrine immensely, seeing as how she often times described herself as a weakling that barely had any intelligence. From his perspective, she was just undermining herself.

In the time that he had spent with the young player, what he had noticed was that she was resourceful, annoying at times, stubborn, and yet very apologetic. She had a tendency to apologize about stuff, even if it wasn't her fault. She also tried to learn how to do anything and everything that the others could do. She tried to be courageous like Dan, Einshine, and Freddisaal. She knew a little bit about reading maps, but continued trying to learn from Star. She worked on potions with Soul. She even tried shooting with Pat and Jen whenever they stopped for supplies along the way.

Dark was a confusing player, but she was willing to learn. The others started trying to learn from eachother as well once it became apparent that it would be useful. Even Herobrine started participating, trying to keep the boredom away at the least.

That day, Dark Rose was helping Dr. Trayaurus and Einshine with the weapons. Pat was with Freddy and Dan in the galley, trying to cook some food for the group. Jen and the others were looking over the maps and trying to get an idea on where they were and how far it was till they reached D.C.

Amazingly, it was Grim of all creatures who called alert to the situation of being too close to land and near the Washington Monument. Herobrine pulled the ship to a halt as carefully as he could. They were still a good hour's walk away from the White House where the group was supposedly holed up, but that didn't bother Dark Rose. She grabbed her pack, and checked her sword. Though she wore no armor, she certainly felt dangerous, though she looked childish. Dark had proven herself to be stubborn and a natural leader, though she held no self-confidence.

"Alright, Pat, Jen, since you two have the most experience with the Crafting Dead series, I'm going to need your help. Soul, Star, and Dan, I'm going to ask you three to join us so you get more experience. Never know when we'll end up in another Zombie Apocalypse scene considering we're facing something none of us have ever dealt with before. Any objections?"

"What about the boat?" Star asked as she was handed a set of swords by Trayaurus. They were similar to a set of twin katanas.

"Herobrine's in charge. No worries. There's still some people here."

"Fine… I still don't like it."

"You're still not trusting him because of all the rumors. Look, the ship will be fine. Come on, we gotta go meet up with some of the leaders of Sky Army, now don't we?"

Dan grimaced, being the leader of a different faction. "Sure, if they're up for working with us."

"Dan, this is something that's messing with all of our lives, be we members of the Sky Army, The Diamond Dimensions, or even the Atlanteans; we are all in danger. Get your head screwed on correctly now before a Zombie makes you die." Dark rolled her eyes.

Everyone grimaced as Dark started off towards the forest behind the White House. Dark Rose had her sword out but no armor, unlike the rest of the team. They all had armor on, mainly iron or leather. Pat and Jen had their special commando like armor from their time in the Crafting Dead series; which meant they were mainly just wearing a set of military armor and a tactics vest, but that also meant that they were about the fastest two in the group.

Dark sent them ahead when she heard a sound, knowing that she and the others wouldn't be able to keep up. It took only a few minutes of watching Dark Rose's running to notice that she was limping for some reason. When asked why, she would say it was something from their home world, and nothing to worry about. Though no one liked it, Dark Rose was still very secretive.

Pat called back to them after a few minutes, "DARK! Get over here! We got trouble!" The remainder of the group started running. Dark ran as fast as she could. Hoping to catch up to the others. When she made it to the edge of the forest where the others were, her gaze hardened into a fierce cold glare. "Looks like they got trouble in the capital." The city had some buildings on fire. The monuments had holes and were broken. Just fifty blocks ahead of them seemed to be a warzone. Dark then noticed that Bomby and Jen were not anywhere nearby. Pat noticed her look. "I sent Jen and Bomby up ahead to find Sky and the others."

"Not safe, even if Bomby's a creeper." Dark Rose started forward again. "Let's go, guys… Soul, got any speed potions? I can't run very fast. Star, know anything useful about DC or is that more architecture than geography?"

"Sorry, Dark, it's not something I know." Dark just nodded slowly as she kept walking with the others right behind her. Soul started digging into her bag for potions.

"Right, Soul, your potions?"

"On it, and don't worry, I've mixed up some health potions and other boosts too." Soul smirked as she pulled out a blue potion.

"Sweet. Dan, you any good with that blaster in your hand, or are you better with a sword?"

"I've got this. No worries."

"Right." Dark stopped in front of the battle zone. There were zombies and a shadowy looking Ross fighting a bunch of Youtubers who were in apocalypse gear. Jen and Bomby were helping Aphmau ward off zombies. The Nightmare Ross was fighting a very scared looking Jinbop. "I'll handle the guy who looks like Ross and save Jin."

"You mean that's not House_Owner?" Star smirked as she got out her kitty claws.

"Yeah, no, he's a shadow of him, also known as a Nightmare version of him." Dark Rose pointed him out. "Look at how that dark stuff is swirling around him. Plus, his eyes are straight. Ross' eyes are derped like a squid." Dark looked at her obsidian sword and then to the team. "Shall we let them have all the fun?"

"CHARGE!" Dan shouted with a smirk. He was shooting zombies left and right as he ran towards SGCBarbarian.

Soul smiled, threw the potion at Dark, and ran in after him to help Aphmau and Jen. "We're going hardcore mode!" Star laughed and ran in with Pat right behind her.

Dark took a second to absorb the potion's affects before running towards the Nightmare Ross and Jinbop. Just as the needle that would turn Jinbop into a zombie was about to pierce his skin, Dark blocked the narwhal's hand.

"WHAT!" The grey skinned mad doctor looked at the dark clad girl with fire red eyes. "YOU DARE!"

"I dare." Dark had a dangerous smirk on her face. 'I never get to do anything like this in my world. Back home, I'm just the nerd and the most action I get to do in real life is first aid at school… I love speed potions. I could never run this fast back home.' Dark then looked down at Jin who was looking up terrified at what he thought was his friend, Ross. "Relax, this isn't the real Ross."

"HEY LOSERS!" Everyone turned towards the sound which was coming from what appeared to be a flying pirate ship. On the edge of the ship was a narwhal with derped eyes and a dirty outfit that resembled the one Ross wore during the Maze Runners series where he had supposedly been killed. "It's Ross Time!" Ross swung down on a rope with a sword in hand like he really was a pirate. Behind him was ThatGuyBarney, SkyDoesMinecraft, and three other people who were swinging down on ropes as well.

Ross and Sky made their way towards Dark and Jin. Jin was just panicking because he didn't understand what was real and what wasn't anymore. Ross was helping Dark to fight off his evil clone/twin (Depending on what you're opinion on a shadowy nightmare creature taking your looks would be called :P ) while Sky tried to pull his scared friend back away from the fight. Barney and the other three crewmembers were busy helping the others.

Dark called out to Sky as he tried to wake his friend up from his shock. "Hey, Sky! Get him somewhere safe! We've got a boat back at a river behind the forest. Tell Herobrine to get his lazy carcass over here and help!"

"WHAT!" That froze half the fight right there. The only ones unaffected by it were the people who had been with Dark and Herobrine long enough. Even Zombies froze in shock.

Nightmare Ross looked at Dark like she was insane. "You would dare to call the god of Mobs that?"

Dark gave him a deadpan stare through her mismatched eyes. "Yes, just like I dare call you a Shadow… in fact…" She brought out a torch that she always had equipped. She threw it at the shadow figure, who caught it with one hand.

"Wha?" While distracted, Dark made her move and ran her dark sword through the shadowy figure, making him turn into his usual form; a small Endermen like creature with red eyes instead of purple. "AGH!"

Ross' eyes widened in fear as he was worried that she'd do that to him next. "Whoa!"

"What do you know, Light doesn't affect shadows." Dark grimaced. "Guess that rules out the giant flashlight plan."

The shadowy figure glared at Dark as it started to dissipate. "You shall fail, just like last time, Rose of Darkness." Then he looked to the Narwhal. "You shall be the first to go, just like last time, Rossome of the Narwhals!" Dark raised an eyebrow as the figure faded away, taking half the zombies with him.

"Anyone else wondering what he was talking about?" Dark muttered as she looked around. Jinbop was curled up in a ball in front of Sky while the budder wielding commander looked at Dark like she was insane. Barney and the others were also looking at her weirdly. "What? Just me?" She then counted off her people that she had brought with her. "Jen, Pat, status on the zombies?" Everyone of her people were fine.

*Krack* "All gone… for now. We'd best get moving to our next destination." Pat responded. He was too focused on the zombies to be worrying about what the shadow had said.

"Where to next, Dark?" Jen asked as she checked Bomby. He was still fine. He smiled up at his human as she picked him up.

Dark nodded. "Let's get everyone to our ship." She then turned to Barney. "Do you want to keep that ship of yours or are you willing to move with us?"

"Where we going? Who are you even?" Barney glared through his eyepatch. His friend Jin was hurt, and he had seen her kill Ross' duplicate with ease. He was not a happy camper.

"I'm Dark Rose. Nothing special, but we are going against a goddess of nightmares. Her name is Nightshade, and it's her fault we're here in the first place." Dark looked around at the Youtubers surrounding her. "Guess we won't need Herobrine's help after all. Let's get going guys… Soul, Star, help wounded. Aphmau, you and Sky grab Jinbop. SGCBarbarian, check to see all your guys are with you. Ross, you and Barney stick with me, Jen, and Pat as we take up the rear. HEY, Dan! Do something useful and help with the wounded or something, will ya? Jeez…" Dark Rose smirked as Dan scowled. It was starting to become evident that when Dark Rose was worried, she became even bossier than usual, and though she tried to joke, it still sounded poor.

SGCBarbarian counted up his men and looked to Ghetto, who had been bitten by a zombie earlier in the series. They were unsure of whether or not he'd be fine now that they really were in the world of Minecraft. "Do you got a doctor on board that boat of yours?"

"We've got a scientist, a potion master, a witch, and then I can do basic first aid. What's the need?"

"Ghetto got bit a while ago and…"

"Lucky for you, we've also got Herobrine on our side, and he knows all about mobs. If it's a problem, he'll know." Dark had on that smirk that would drive the others crazy with anger eventually. She was way too confident about everyone's abilities! "You willing to trust us?"

SGC and the others grimaced. "Do we got a choice?"

Dark shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not a good one. You can either join us and put a stop to all this madness by defeating a crazy nightmare goddess who's trying to kill us all. You can go on Barney's ship and do whatever he's doing. Or, you can stay the way we found you. You're choice, guys."

Barney glared at Dark. "Oh-par, you dirt! That no choice!"

Dark shrugged again. "Yeah it is. I did warn you that it wasn't a good one though." She then started towards Aphmau, Jinbop, and Skydoesminecraft. "Do you need help?"

Sky and Aphmau looked at eachother and then to Jin. "Can you help him at all?" Sky asked cautiously. He was dressed as though he had just come from the Roommates series or the Minecraft school series (aka, his usual outfit).

Dark Rose kneeled down in front of Jin to get a good look at him. "He's just in shock. He'll need time to snap out of it, but hopefully he'll recover." She then stood up. "He's practically been traumatized by the fact that an evil version of one of his friends was about to kill him when another version showed up to save him, even if we are in Minecraftia."

"Minecraftia?" Jess (Aphmau's real name) looked at Dark with concern. "Is that where we are?"

Dark Rose nodded. "It's the name of the land of Minecraft." Dark grimaced. "I wonder if we have an annoying toaster he can yell at… that might help."

"Huh?"

Sky grimaced. He knew what she was talking about. "I don't think that thing will be of much help. I sorta smashed it on my first day in the house… it was annoying me."

Dark Rose just laughed. "Figures. Did it burn your toast as well?" Sky pursed his lips as he nodded, trying not to laugh at the references this strange girl was making to one of his roleplay series. "Well at least you could have used the TDM to get here faster, or did you forget about that?"

"I actually don't know how to use that stupid machine on my own. I did manage to find Barney and rescue Ross from being killed with it though."

"Well at least you're good for something." Dark laughed. She then looked at Jin who was starting to stop shivering. "Let's get everyone back to the ship. We have a lot to talk about and we have to choose our next destination."

 _ **Sorry this took so long! UGH! I couldn't access Youtube for a while and School's killing me faster than Nightshade's curse and these wretched zombies! UGH! Hope you don't mind the entry for these guys, but eh, what ya gonna do? Wonder who the newbies that came with Barney and the others, huh? Well they'll be introduced next chapter! OMG, I'm actually excited that I managed to get this done finally! Don't worry about all my other stories. I'm slow on all of them. I guarantee though that they shall all be continued, so no worries! OH, and, eesh, sorry about killing Shadow Ross right in front of ya, Jin, but it was you or the shadow, and I think we can all agree that the shadow thing had to go! Wonder what he meant about Rossome though... guess we'll find out later? WHO KNOWS!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**"Well you shouldn't have to worry too much. Soul, can you get an antidote whipped up? We also need a golden apple just to be safe."** Herobrine said with confidence as he looked over Ghetto. **"Everyone else just needs some rest."** Herobrine then looked at Jinbop. **"He'll be fine in a few days so long as someone keeps watch on him."** Jinbop had passed out from shock while being carried to the boat.

Jess, Sky (Adam), Barney, and Ross were insistent to not leave him. "You're sure that he's going to be fine?" Adam asked with concern as he sat in a chair next to the bed in the ship's infirmary.

Herobrine nodded. **"He'll be fine, like I said. He's just in shock. Look, if you're so worried, why don't you stay here with him."** Herobrine then turned to Dark Rose who was digging through the medical boxes for a Golden Apple. **"Which one of these clowns do you want to save next?"**

Dark smirked as she found the Golden Apple she had been looking for. She tossed it to Ghetto with the ease of someone who had played baseball in her childhood. "How's a trip to Atlantis interest you?" Herobrine and the others looked at her like she was insane, all save for Soul who was fishing out an antidote for Ghetto. "Then maybe we could hit this club I think Sky and his friends are _very_ familiar with; Klub Ice?"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ross and Adam practically shouted in unison. To them, it was a horror if that club were to really exist. Klub Ice was a German disco club that hypnotized people into staying there, made them talk weirdly, and never want to leave.

Jinbop jolted up in fear, gasping for air. "ZOMBIES!" Tears came from his eyes as he looked around in fear.

"No, I don't think Zombies like Klub Ice, and I'm pretty sure they don't live in Atlantis." Dark smirked as though assuring someone of something obvious. "Take it easy, Jin. You guys are safe here." Ace then turned towards the three minecrafters who had come from Barney's ship. "So, who are you guys?" Adam and his crew were all trying to calm Jin down and explain their situation. Herobrine had gone back up to the deck to talk to Star about getting them a map to Atlantis, or at least a rough estimate.

"I'm Pilotthekitty!" She was a cat that was wearing a tuxedo with steampunk goggles and had a daisy that seemed to be printed onto her skin's right paw. She sounded quite shy what with the quietness of her voice. "And these are my friends, Nona, and Dragon. I think they have amnesia though… they don't remember all we've been through…"

Nona, or Nonchalance as her full name was, seemed to be in a sort of daze as well, like Jin. She was a girl with short brown hair that had a purple streak running through it. She was wearing a long sleeved blue top with a gold star in the center with lemon yellow pants that had multi-colored patches. Sitting on her shoulder was a dragon named Sharpness. He was a baby ender dragon and seemed very protective of the girl. "Um… hi… and I know **_exactly_** what I've been through, Pilot… I just still have trouble believing that I'm really here in Minecraft…"

Dragon, also known as DragonWhisper23, was a female orange-haired elf who wore golden armor with golden wristguards, a golden crown with a red jewel in the center, and on her feet were a set of golden slippers with leather soles. Her orange hair was tied low in the back and her bangs hung somewhat low on her face, but not covering her eyes. "Tell me about it…"

Dark simply nodded. "No worries, you guys. We'll get this fixed soon enough." Dark glanced towards Jinbop who was starting to calm down into a reasonable panic and then to Ghetto who was starting to look better after the antidote and golden apple. 'I hope so at least.' Dark made her way over to another room in the ship where Star was looking over the maps. She was surprised when Ross and Barney followed her. "What's up? I thought you were gonna stay with Jin."

"He'll be fine. Besides, I did sorta just try to kill him, ya know." Ross grimaced as he tried to fix his derped eyes.

"I stills don't trusts you." Barney glared through his one eye. "Whys we heading to Atlantis anyways?"

"To go and get the AtlanticCraft team, of course." Dark shrugged as she entered the map room. "Hey, Star, how we doing on the map to Atlantis?"

"Got it right here. I've already told Dan which way to steer the ship. We should be there within two days before having to dive down to find them. Hope we don't run into any Guardians though."

"We might just. If that happens, I want you all to have your weapons ready. Think you can handle all of this?"

Star looked up from her maps with a smirk on her face. "Of course we can, Dark. We're all trained Minecrafters here."

"Yeah, but remember this isn't a game. One wrong move, and it's game over for real." Dark's serious expression seemed cold compared to her usually childish manner.

"We got it. Oh, any idea on what that shadow thing was saying?"

The two Youtubers also looked at Dark Rose with interest as she nodded slowly. "I've been reading up on some legends. Looks like a long time ago there were some guardians that were the protectors of the realm, not like those sea guardians. From what I've managed to get, one of them was a narwhal named Rossome, and another one was called the Rose of Darkness because she carried that shield you guys found in that desert temple."

Star nodded as she processed this. "So we're the reincarnation of these guardians?" She was comparing what she had just been told to what Alan had told them back in the village.

"Looks like it, Star…" Dark bit her lip as she looked through her memories of both Dawn Martins. One was the life of a warrior, and those memories still didn't seem to fit her, but she found them useful for getting information. The other was that of a teenager who would never do what she was doing now. Whatever had happened to pull her in, it seemed to have stripped her of a majority of her fears of people and social interactions. "What about Klub Ice? Any idea where that place would end up?"

"WAIT!" Ross nearly shouted. "Are you seriously thinking of going in there? You'll be brainwashed!"

"Is True!" Barney agreed. "You goes in there, man, you don'ts come back out normal!"

Dark looked at them with a frown. "I took two years of German in High School, and I can't dance. Maybe it'll help me learn how to dance better." Dark shrugged. "Whatever is in there, making the mind control work, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that it won't be expecting… after all, I'm not a Youtuber. It doesn't know how I think."

"Youse do that, and I follows anys orders youse gots!" Barney challenged.

Dark smirked dangerously. "Careful about making bets with me, Barney. I'm good for tactics, not much else. If I say I've got a plan, bet on me having at least three."


	22. Chapter 22

Dark looked over the ocean as they entered the waters above Atlantis. Herobrine was by her side looking over it while some of the others were either busy working on the ship, or arguing about something. **"So… who're you taking this time, Dark?"**

"You because you know the city most likely…"

 **"Good assumption… The city's been in the care of Ramses, a sea chicken. He was Atlas Craft's brother."**

Dark nodded. "Long life?"

 **"Sea chickens have been known for living for thousands of years… so yes."**

"I'm thinking of also grabbing Freddy for this one. He's actually done a video on the place with Team AtlanticCraft."

 **"Sounds good. When we gonna go?"**

"How's about we wait for Soul to make some strong water breathing potions first." Dark grimaced as she turned towards Herobrine who did a face palm. "Let me guess, forgot that we can't breathe underwater?" The deity nodded. "It's fine."

 **"So… um… you bringing anyone else?"**

"I'm debating on Einshine and Star. Star's got the map, but she could easily give it to me or you to read. Einshine's destructive talents could get us access to the castle faster, but explosions don't work so well underwater, and I want him preparing some explosions for something else I'm gonna need it on."

 **"What?"**

"Klub Ice. The danger is getting into the club, because that's where the mind control is. Once you're on that dance floor, you're stuck with disco fever. Very hard to get rid of if the videos were any indication… and these guys were behind computer screens then…"

 **"And you're planning on waltzing on in there like nothing's gonna happen to you?"**

Dark looked at the deity with a raised eyebrow. "I know I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid. I'm planning on using Einshine's skills to blow up part of the wall where the cells are so that the prisoners can get out. If anyone's still on the dancefloor, then I'm going to have to think of something else…"

 **"So you don't have it all planned out yet?"**

"We still have to get Joe and Cody from the bottom of the ocean, remember?" Dark pointed out with a grimace.

 **"Fair enough, fair enough."** Herobrine smirked as the blonde girl stared out over the ocean, contemplating things that were affecting her and the other humans who were being pulled into the world of Minecraftia. **'Why does she always seem to think that everyone is her responsibility?'** He then looked up at the stars that were starting to form over them. **'Is she really Dawn? Is that why? Or is it because of something else? … Even if her being Dawn was the real answer, I'd still be asking the same question, wouldn't I?'**

From the stairs that led down into the lower decks of the ship, Barney and Adam were watching, trying to figure out if what they had been told was real or not. "Whats yours say, Adams?"

"Well, Barney… I'm gonna have to say that it's the only thing that makes sense… we have to throw our lot in with them if we want to go back home to our loved ones…" Sky looked up to the sky, hoping that his wife and baby were safe. 'Alesa… Mason… are you both here too? Please… stay safe…'

Barney sighed as he understood. "Right… we better go talk to the others, and let them know…. Oh-par, we are in deep dirt now…"

"Heh, yeah, deep, **_deep_** dirt, Barney… think we can learn to use swords like those guys were?"

"Eh, maybes? Whos knows."


	23. Chapter 23

It had taken Soul a bit to get the potions ready, but she soon had enough potions for Dark and Freddisaal to take while the rest of the crew stayed on the ship. Herobrine would not need a potion, but he did insist on the two getting some swim gear and goggles. Dark rolled her eyes and had agreed, if only because they had managed to grab some swim gear for everyone in Alan's town. Herobrine and Freddy were wearing a set of swim trunks, swim goggles, and flippers. They were waiting on the side where they would dive into the water.

"How long do you think she will take?"

 **"She went in after us, right?"** The animator nodded. **"We got out about a minute ago, right?"** Freddy nodded again. **"It takes a bit to change clothes ya know. We took about two minutes each. She'll probably take five minutes. I hear girls take longer to change."**

"Or maybe I was a swimmer on my high school swim team and I'm trained to change within two minutes as well?" Dark came out with a one-piece swimsuit that was black with her signature red rose in the center, just like her t-shirt. She was also wearing her goggles already and had her hair still in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing flippers though.

 **"No flippers?"**

"They slow me down and tend to dislocate a bone in my feet every time I try to swim with them. Now let's go." She looked over to Soul, Star, and the others who were there to see them off. "Hold down the fort while we're gone. Be careful of Guardians."

"RIGHT!" the group nodded. Barney still didn't trust her, not that Dark blamed him. They had only just met after all.

"Oh, and Einshine…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't blow up the ship." Dark smirked as she climbed the edge of the ship and dived into the water with the expertise of a girl swim team member who had four years of experience.

Freddy smirked. "Yeah, we need something to come back to."

Einshine rolled his eyes while some of the others laughed. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Freddy nodded and dived in after Dark with Herobrine right behind him.

The ocean below was beautiful. So many fish, coral reefs, and other things that one couldn't see from the surface. Dark was waiting for something though.

"Shouldn't we get moving?" Freddy asked slightly concerned about the potions running out.

"We're waiting for someone."

 **"Did you choose someone to come after us?"**

"No, but my instincts are telling me he's…" *Splash* "There he is." Skydoesminecraft had decided to follow wearing a set of shorts for his swim suit and his shades were still over his eyes. He also had his budder sword strapped to his back. He seemed to have forgotten a water breathing potion though. Dark rolled her eyes, swam up to him, and dragged him up to the surface so he could breathe. "Next time, drink a potion before you dive in."

"Give me… one… good… reason… that I should… listen to you…" He coughed as air returned to his lungs. Barney and some of the others were looking over the edge with him.

"How about because I'm right in this case?" Dark frowned as she noticed Ross also wanted to jump in. "Ross, you're a narwhal, right?"

"Um… yeah?"

"Wanna see if you even need a potion now?"

Ross nodded and jumped into the water. He found himself surprised that he did not in fact need a potion. "This is so cool!" He shouted in excitement as he swam around in front of Freddy and Herobrine. Herobrine smirked while Freddy rolled his eyes.

After another minute, Dark came back down with Sky who had now consumed a water breathing potion. "Don't pull that stunt again. Let's go, boys."

"Right!" They chorused as the four boys followed Dark through the ocean's wonders towards a bright light.

The bright light happened to be a ring that seemed to be in the center of the ground. "We're gonna have to get through there, aren't we?" Freddy grimaced as he recognized it from his music video for AtlanticCraft, "Atlanteans".

"Afraid so, Freddy. That's bedrock too, so we can't open it on our own, can we?" Dark bit her lip as she tried to think.

"Maybe it's an illusion?" Ross pondered as he headed towards the ring with Adam right behind him. Dark looked upwards for a moment, wondering why these people who were older than her had no patience. She then followed with Freddy and Herobrine right behind her. "Nope, it's solid." Ross frowned as he walked on the ocean floor's bedrock circle. "Now what?"

 **"You guys are just lucky that I know how to deal with this. This thing takes magic to open."** Herobrine's white eyes glowed more than usual for a moment and he punched the ground. A small circle formed in the bedrock circle. **"Hurry through, this only lasts for a few seconds for a very good reason."** Dark nodded and signaled for the others to go through first. Freddy didn't hesitate, as he had helped to make the music video that showed just why this was sealed in the first place. Ross swam after him with Sky right behind him. Dark looked to Herobrine who nodded just before she jumped in with him right behind her. The five looked back at the hole as it sealed back up. **"Let's hope that Ramses knows where these Atlantic Craft guys are… and that he's in a good mood…"**

 ** _Sorry about taking so long on this, guys. Sky was being difficult. You know how it is. Not to mention Barney. Thanks for being so patient. Next chapter won't be out for a while, but don't worry. We'll find the Atlantic Craft boys soon. OH! Little hint as to their situation, check out their music video that was animated by Freddy. "Atlanteans" based off of Titanium. Okay? That should help. And yeah, I am thinking of going to Klub Ice! Any suggestions on how to beat the mind control?_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Due to Ramses requesting that nothing of Atlantis was shared with the surface world, I regret to inform you that I won't be allowed to post what happened under the sea. Nothing much really anyway. We apparently arrived right after the events in the music video happened and found the two "Kings" working on practicing with their "new" weapons. Instead, I'll give a short chapter on what happened with Einshine and the others on the boat._**

Einshine got bored real easily and started crafting explosives with Trayaurus while Dan and the others tried to think about where any other Youtubers would be. The explosive duo then invented a new type of pocket for Einshine's inventory that would allow him to hold all of his explosives without them taking up all of his normal inventory, like an extra backpack, but for explosives only.

The rest of the guys on the ship started practicing in the large hull with their new weapons and their skills as Minecrafters. The crew were so distracted that they didn't realize that they were being watched…

 ** _Okay, now I have been informed that I am allowed to return to recording what's going on, mainly because we are heading back to the boat, and someone else is joining us. Sky's going to hate this, hehe._**

Sky hated this. Floating in front of him, just staring at him with bright blue eyes that weren't derped, and with a golden look about it, was a golden squid. "What the heck?"

 **"OH!"** Herobrine smiled as he saw the creature. The kings were already floating to the boat with Freddy and Dark while Ross and Herobrine stayed with Sky. **"Hello there, Gold. It's been a while."**

"Yep… no one visits me… why does this human look like **_Him_**?"

"Who's **_Him_**?" Sky asked slowly as he checked his budder sword.

"No need for that, jeez. I'm referring to my companion, Sky Blazer; The ultimate Butter Warrior!" Sky frowned at this comment, trying to remember where he had heard that term before. "Sky Blazer was the leader of the Butter Warriors known throughout the lands as the army of the sky." Herobrine just kept smirking while Ross' mind was working overtime to try and figure out why that all sounded so familiar.

 **"Heh, well this is his descendent, Adam, also known as Skydoesminecraft. He's the leader of the Sky Army, and happens to also be a butter warrior. Though we might have to go and get the ultimate butter armor from somewhere."** Herobrine mused. Then he remembered that Sky had a limited amount of time to breathe. **"Might I recommend taking this to the surface before the water breathing potion you consumed wears off, Sky?"**

"Huh? OH, yeah, sure…" Sky started swimming, being the slower of the trio.

Gold looked at him, smirked, shook himself, as though to shake his head, and then swam after them with a new hope in his eyes. He made himself come up under Sky like he would have over a thousand years ago for Sky Blazer, and allowed the nervous human to ride him. Sky was still nervous around squids, but Gold seemed alright… and riding a golden squid was way cooler than just killing derpy squids.

When the duo reached the surface, they didn't see the boat with the rest of their friends anywhere. "What the heck? Where's the boat?"

" **Nice of you to surface. We've got a problem."** Sky turned to Herobrine who was sitting on a beach.

"Where'd this land come from?"

 **"I'd be more concerned about that."** Herobrine pointed to a large stone building that looked like a prison. On the side of it was a neon sign that said "Klub Ice".

"I'm not going in there." Ross groaned.

Sky looked around and noticed that Dark was missing. "Where's the girl? Where's Dark?"

Cody and Joe shrugged as they looked around. Ross just rolled his eyes. "She went in, that's gotta be what happened."

Herobrine rolled his eyes. **"Yeah, you missed it. She said she was going to go in and we were to find some sort of yacht or something."** Herobrine stood up and started walking down the beach. **"I know nothing about this place, but I already feel sick. Gold, where are we, or have you been hiding from the fakers forever?"**

"Funny you should mention those jerks…" Gold frowned as Sky got off of him. "They've been multiplying like mad, those stupid squids."

Sky looked at Gold with surprise. "Aren't you a squid?"

Gold looked up at the human. "I'm a **_budder_** squid, yes, and the only one of my kind, but please, don't compare me to those stupid faker squids that the nightmare queen made."

"Wait, those annoying squids that I deal with every time I make a video are actually fake squids made by Nightshade?" Sky's jaw dropped at the idea of this.

Gold looked at him curiously. "You probably attract them because they were made to attack your ancestor. Me? I'm supposed to help and be your guardian."

"I thought I was descended from a guardian!" Sky grumbled like a child.

Herobrine chuckled. **"Being descended from greatness doesn't make you greatness. It means you got just as much, if not more, to work towards. I think I see something over there!"**

 ** _Sorry for taking so long, and yes, we did really meet Gold. He's actually sorta cool :D Sky takes to him rather quickly surprisingly, hehe._**


	25. Chapter 25

Dark couldn't believe her luck when she had surfaced. The boat was gone, and a strange island had appeared. One look at the prison complex nearby, with its neon sign, and she instantly knew where she was. How many times had she seen Sky and his friends escape from this prison, destroy it to pieces, and in one case with Jerome, just plain old fool around and build a nearby house… there's that… Dark raised a brow as she looked at the house. She was still in her one piece swimsuit, but that didn't bother her at the moment.

She looked back towards the prison and scrunched up her face. If the effects that the guys had pretended to have in the game really did happen to her, then she might have some trouble. She knew that Ross had somehow managed to beat it once, but she wasn't sure how, and she knew that the narwhal wouldn't want to go in again.

"Welp… buttery butter biscuits… looks like I'm on my own on this one." Dark walked up to the prison door and knocked on it. "Excuse me? Anyone home?"

The large doors of the prison opened, and much to Dark's surprise, a shadowy looking squid man wearing the "Klub Ice" uniform. "Ah, hello there!" He quickly pulled Dark in, causing her to be pulled into the proximity of the spell of Klub Ice's German dance club. "So what is your name?" The fake accent curled off the squid's tongue.

Dark shook her head before looking around. "Ich heise Diana."

"Huh?"

"Ah, you speak American. I am Diana." Dark's German accent was actually pretty good considering she had taken German in high school and was part German. 'Huh… I'm still in control of my thoughts… weird…'

"Vell, Diana, we shall bring you to the others now." The squid thing led Dark to a large room that had many lights, and a large disco floor, along with a very large DJ computer set. Dark hid a frown as she recognized all of the people from the boat were on the dancefloor with strange Klub Ice uniforms. There were even some of the other Youtubers that they were going to find, including ASFJerome, Bajan Canadian, and TrueMU. "Are you ready to party, Diana?"

"I am always ready to party." Dark gave as seductive of a voice as she could as she strutted past the squid into the middle of the dancefloor. She looked over to the DJ booth where another squid was playing DJ. "Give me a sick beat, DJ, we are going to… blow this joint up."

The squid nodded and the song **_"Can you feel the beat E.P."_** started to play. Ironically, it was explaining the situation quite well, seeing as it talked about being brainwashed by the beat.

Dark did a spin onto the dancefloor, and started disco dancing. As the music went on, Dark made her way over to Einshine. "Hallo, and who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Sven, not to be confused with Svans." Einshine smiled.

"Oh? Vell, tell me, Sven, do you know what I think?"

"Vas?"

"I think that things need to be explosive." Einshine's eyes widened from behind his mask as the word snapped him out of his trance. He momentarily looked Dark over, shocked to see her dancing in a swimsuit. "My eyes are up here, boy." Dark hissed.

"Sorry!" Einshine looked around in horror at everyone dancing like idiots. "What's going on?"

"Ever hear of Klub Ice?" Einshine shrugged as he struggled to pretend to dance. "German dance club that hypnotizes people. I have absolutely no idea why it didn't affect me. Set up explosives near the corners of the floor or something, nothing too strong, but the lights and a high pitched sound are likely hypnotizing everyone. I'll try and get some of the others awake. Deal?"

"Yeah… This is too weird… what am I wearing?"

"Klub Ice uniform."

"I'm burning this later."

"I am sure you are not the only one, now if you'll excuse me, I need to disco my way over to the others and see if I can wake them up." With that, Dark did a disco spin that landed her near Soul and Star.

Einshine was just confused as to how she was able to dance, but gave up on it when he saw a chance to start doing destruction. He gave a quick glance to his inventory, and was so glad that he and Trayaurus, who was currently showing off some pretty impressive disco moves for a villager, had made him an explosive pack.

One by one, Dark somehow managed to say something that the squids, not that they were very smart, wouldn't notice would free her new friends and comrades from the strange variation of hypnosis. For the ones who had been trapped in Klub Ice before, they started leading groups at Dark's orders out while she remained with Einshine, Soul, and Star to distract the squids in charge of the club with their dancing, something that Dark had never shown skills in before. They had gained many recruits from here alone, but Dark knew that the lieutenant of the Sky Army, Deadlox, was nowhere on the island. The same could be said for Captain Sparklez and a few others. Dark was determined to get as much help as possible… not to mention she'd never forgive herself if she could have saved someone and hadn't. Once it was only them, Dark did one last spin, making herself at the center of the dance floor.

"Okay, Klub Ice, I think ve is to be going now." Einshine lit the explosives and some squids in "Warden" clothes started to blow up. "We do have a world to save after all." Dark grumbled as she returned her voice to normal. "Someone is going to explain to me how you all ended up in here later."

"Not me!" Star and Soul both shouted at the same time.

"Don't look at me, I was working on something with Trayaurus!" Einshine said defensively.

Dark rolled her eyes. "We'll deal with that when we get out of here." Dark noticed that some of the squids were starting to get up and chase them. "Let's hightail it out of here!"

"Who says that anymore?" Einshine complained as he followed the girl in a black swimsuit.

"I DO, SO SHUT YOUR BEAK AND KEEP RUNNING, STUPID!" Dark practically screamed as she made her way up the stairs of rubble that the explosions had created. The strobe lights from the disco balls and the dance lights threatening to blind the group.

The four made it out of the club, shook off the rest of their dizziness from the club's spell, and made their way towards the ridiculously high dock that stood over their ship. "Great, how do we get down there? We'll be killed!" Soul groaned as she risked a glance back towards the squids.

Dark, being the slowest of the group, just shouted ahead. "Dive for the water, the ladders have to be lowered if the others got to safety!"

"But…" Star was about to argue when Einshine grabbed her and dived in, giving up on questioning Dark. Soul dived in after, and Dark didn't dive until she made it to the edge of the building where one would usually try to jump down.

She gave one quick glance behind her, set herself up for a dive as though she was at a professional pool, and dived towards the water. She silently prayed that it didn't kill her like physics in her world would have, and was relieved when she resurfaced safely near the boat and it's ladders.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Pilot asked with excitement as she and the others on the ship helped the last of the group onboard.

"Do what?"

"That dive!"

"Swim team in high school." Dark shrugged as she started to shiver. It was getting dark outside and they had a ways to go. Dark looked to see Sky had taken the helm with Barney by his side. "Hey, Sky, know where Squid Island is?"

"How should I know? I didn't even know this map was connected to anything!" Sky then thought about what she asked and glared at her. "Wait, why do we need to go to squid island?"

Gold, who was sitting on the side of the ship with a magic bubble of water around him, responded with a slight growl. "Because those jerk fakers grabbed a Youtuber that they plan on giving to Nightshade. I was headed there when we met up."

 **"Ah, so that's why you were far from the Butter Grotto."** Herobrine nodded in understanding.

"Yep… I think they said his name was… Dead… Locks?"

"Deadlox! Crap, we gotta go save Tyler now? UGH!"

"At leasts you is not wearing crazy clothes agains!" Barney pointed out his club uniform.

"… Touché…"

"Whats with thes gold squids?"

"BUTTER! I'm a BUTTER SQUID!"

 ** _Okay, so the german thing is not me being OP, it's me using my own background to help, as I am Dark after all :P I took german class in high school and as for the dancing, I'll admit, I actually do know how to do some dances because I practiced whenever I saw movies with dances. I learned Disco from Goofy in the Extremely Goofy Movie, and yes, next stop is the Butter Island Map made by Bodil40! Let's go!_**


	26. Chapter 26

Dark, now back in her usual outfit, awoke to the arguing of Gold, Barney, Ross, and Jinbop. Surprisingly, Sky was on Gold's side, but only because he agreed on the squid being a butter squid and that it made sense that his name was Gold. Gold had started to grow on Sky and the others on the ship as he told stories to them about their ancestors and past lives. TrueMU had a few nightmares since the club, but that was because he kept thinking back to when he was the "Warden" of it. The majority of the group, while slightly traumatized by it, seemed to be fine so long as the place wasn't mentioned.

It was now the sixth day since leaving the club that shall not be mentioned properly again… they asked for it, not me… Anyway, Dark made her way to the galley on the ship and started to cook breakfast for everyone, being one of the few that didn't need help cooking. It was a simple breakfast of egg sandwiches, as Jerome and Mitch had managed to steal a bunch of bread from the club before fleeing.

"LAND HO!" came the call of Star, being the ship's navigator. Dark frowned as she wondered just how much space was on their strange ship as they had magic making it larger on the inside than on the outside.

Dark finished the food and brought it out to the others in little napkin sacks as she made her way to the edge to watch. The ship landed at an island that had a teleporter button on a golden block. She looked at her backpack's inventory, glad that she had her black sword, her shield, and a bunch of dpples that she had sliced and dried so they would last longer.

She frowned as she tried to figure out who should go on this mission. "Alright, Gold, Sky, and… TrueMU? Jason, right?" The astronaut like man nodded. "Great, we're going after Deadlox. The rest of you can stay on the ship, train, and maybe find supplies." There was a nearby forest and mountain just past the beach where the teleportation platform was.

"Why us?" Sky asked with a slight frown. He didn't like getting singled out.

"You both because I think this is the budder island map that Bodil40 made a long time ago, and you claim to be a par-core champ." Sky's face turned red as some of his friends laughed and said she was right.

"We died like a million times on that one!"

Dark rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I've watched the videos. Maybe this time you won't stop for Budder Creepers, Sky."

Jason just laughed at that as he tested his Jetpack. It was on full fuel, which would help him a lot through the obstacles ahead. He also had extra fuel in his bag just in case. Sky groaned and looked through his pack. He had a budder sword that was at half damage from use, a few apples, and the breakfast sandwich that Dark had made him.

"I thought we were trying to avoid dying?" Then he noticed a slot in his inventory that wasn't normally there. "What the? Um…" It looked like… it was for Gold. "Uh, Gold, why do I have a slot for you in my inventory?"

"Huh, well I'm not entirely surprised, but I am a little surprised that you can access your inventory so easily. At any rate, I used to ride on your ancestor's shoulder. I have some abilities when 'Equipped' that help, such as a shield, weapon, and my arms are useful for grabbing things." Gold shrugged.

Sky shrugged, grabbed the budder squid, and placed him in the slot, which allowed the squid to be equipped to his shoulder. "This work?"

"Yep, and don't worry. Unlike those fakers, I don't actually have to be in water to survive. So HA to those losers."

"Why do you keep calling them fakers?"

"Because I'm what real Minecraftian Squids look like, and those suckers are just mere shadow images of me that can't do anything right." Gold actually looked like a cute anime baby squid with his tentacles crossed.

He was smaller than any squid Sky had ever encountered before, and he was definitely smarter, that was for sure. Sky had given up thinking of him as a squid because he was too cute for one, and another he was actually easy to get along with for some reason. He figured it was because of his ancestor's relationship with the budder squid. That, and the squid actually talked like a normal person rather than just annoying him by repeating his name continuously.

Dark rolled her eyes and made her way over to a golden platform that teleported her away. TrueMU followed with Sky and Gold just behind him.

Herobrine rolled his eyes and smirked at the others. **"Okay, everyone, we have to be prepared… anyone got problems following my orders still or no?** " No one was stupid enough to raise their hands. **"Great. Einshine, you take Freddy and Soul with you to look for a village on the island and some more potion ingredients. Soul should be able to tell which ones are best."** The group nodded and started off. **"StarCre8tion, take Pat and Jen with you to map out the place for supplies. Everyone else we're going to do some training."** Herobrine brought out his old diamond sword and a bow and arrow. These guys needed all the training they could get to stop Nightshade if they ever wanted to return home.


	27. Chapter 27

Dark found herself sitting in a house surrounded by gold… excuse me, "Butter" blocks. After a few more seconds, Sky, TrueMU, and Gold appeared. Gold looked absolutely giddy to be in a place with so much gold, just as Sky had been when he first opened the map on his computer three or so years ago.

"Alright, let's get this over with… uh… Jason, do you remember how to do this map?"

"Dude, it's literally been years!"

"I know how to start…" The two members of Sky Army looked at Dark Rose. She was pointing to a back door of the floating house. "We need to par-core up to the second floor get the bonus butter armor."

"I thought we were trying to avoid dying?" Sky groaned as he looked at the edge and at the seemingly endless amount of sky underneath them.

"We are, which is why you two should wait in here while I attempt it, or TrueMU can use his jetpack, but I think he should save that for emergencies." Dark pointed out.

"And what makes you think you can do it?"

Dark shrugged. "Dude, they are one block jumps. Plus, if I fall…" Dark rummaged through her bag and pulled out something that she had asked Trayaurus for while on the ship. "… I have a grappling hook."

"So everyone but me has some sort of safety net?" Sky grumbled and pouted while crossing his arms.

Dark looked at him like an idiot. "You have Gold."

"HE'S A SQUID!" He looked at the butter squid. "No offense man, but I don't exactly know why you can even be equipped!"

The squid smirked. "It's because I can stretch my arms and pull you back up if you fall."

Sky kept staring at the squid with surprise. "…"

Dark rolled her eyes and looked up at the bars above head where she could walk to get to the chest hidden up on the other floor after par-coring up there. 'Meh.' She shot her grappling hook up and landed on there, the loudness of the device shocking Sky out of his stupor. The hook pulled her up. "Found the bonus chest!" She called down before throwing down some golden pants and helmets that had been in the chest.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"The rules said nothing about using a grappling hook if I remember right. They are outside if you want to check." Dark smirked.

True MU just shook his head. "Whatever, we've got more important things to worry about… I don't remember half of what we did on this map, what about you, Adam?"

"I remember there was a lot of Budder to deal with…"

"If you stop to look for budder creepers, I'll blow you up before they do." Dark grumbled as she made her way down. She had put on the "Budder" pants up there out of sight of the boys. She landed on the beds in the middle of the room. When she got off the bed, the boys noticed her pants and helmet changing from gold to a black color.

"Um…" Sky tried to figure out what to say or how to point it out while looking at the equally confused True MU.

Gold had no such qualms. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Huh?"

"You're Dawn Martin, aren't you?"

Dark frowned. Yes, that was her name, but there was no reason for anyone to know that here. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're the reincarnation, aren't you?" Oh, that made more sense.

Dark gave a single nod. "Point please?"

"Obsidian gear?" The squid pointed to the pants. Dark looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Funny, they feel like sweat pants to me… and a baseball cap?" She had shoved her real pants into her bag after managing to put the armor on. "Why'd they change?" Her new hat looked like the one that Dawn Martin wore over a thousand years ago.

"You're the reincarnation of the guardian of dreams and nightmares. Obsidian is something that stands in both realms untouched for the most part and works as a portal stone. Dawn Martin, the original guardian of this stuff, supposedly found a way to convert Obsidian to weapons and armor." Dark's face scrunched up a little in embarrassment. "Your pants just changed from butter to black, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were really obsidian, just softer so that you'd like them." Dark shrugged. "So basically, Obsidian is your material. Most other items that would be anything else will turn into obsidian just because it's you. The same would happen to Sky only turning things into Butter if he needed it. Oh, and I noticed that boy, Dan, he looked like this guy I know from the Diamond Dimensions, so don't be surprised if he puts on armor that suddenly turns into Diamond armor." Gold smiled as understanding finally emerged on the three humans.

Sky clutched his helmet. "So… I can turn armor…"

"It'll only look like budder, I'm afraid. It'll still only be as strong as what it looks like."

"But budder is so weak usually." Jason pointed out.

Gold shook his head. "Sure, if you don't have me or Sky with you. Both of us in the same area means that Budder is as strong as diamonds usually are. We radiate budder boosts!" Gold looked smug.

Dark rolled her eyes while Sky did a fist pump into the air, happy to hear he had inherited an amazingly useful power. "Come on boys, we've gotta go save Deadlox from the squids… he's probably at the end of the map or somewhere in the middle of it with our strange luck."

"What do you mean, 'Strange Luck'?" True followed her with Sky not far behind as they hopped across to the rule board.

"I mean that this is all pretty lucky that I've been finding you all where I think you are, I mean, come on, it's your maps that you guys were playing on and quite a while ago too, so that means that you guys shouldn't even be there, eh? Doesn't it…"

"Uh…hey… guys?" The four turned to look at someone who was hiding behind the rule board. Dark did a face palm as Sky and True's eyes widened in shock it was a blue hologram of Deadlox! "I… I might need some help…"


End file.
